


When you get too thirsty

by Ruksanada



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Blind Ignis Scientia, Demon Sex, Demons, Drabble, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Prompto DLC, Fluff and Angst, Gladiolus being jealous, Hedgehogs, Ignis Scientia the man that cooks a mean polenta, Lot of cute later, M/M, Poor Ravus Nox Fleuret, Smut, drugged, lots of longing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruksanada/pseuds/Ruksanada
Summary: Fleurentia feels, featuring lots of suffering and angst.Starts at episode Ignis and the diverges, where it stops nobody knowsWill try my best to proof read. This is kind of just an Archive for an Rp so my friend and i can read back on it~Comments are welcome~





	1. The Two Protectors

'A goddess as merciful as the sea is wide.  
May Leviathan long protect this land.  
Peace be unto the Province of Accordo.'

The statuesque monument of the great astral goddess of the sea crumbled into fragments, as did many of the breathtaking structures and buildings. The gorgeous iconic city was broken, falling into the violent waves and sinking. Many important pieces of history were disappearing into the depths of the ocean, as were any happy memories of Altissia. The markets were filled with people yelling and screaming, trying to escape the ruin of their home as fire and stone blocked canals. Water flowed through streets, the maze of streets that was once filled with the beautiful sounds and smells of a thriving city were now utterly decimated.

Ignis had expected some sort of commotion with Leviathan, it was always difficult negotiating with such a great creature. Unfortunately with the empire intruding on the ritual he knew he had to secure a route to Noctis. The king wasn’t safe with the city collapsing, he needed to get him out of harm's way. He expected to find an ally, but not with Ravus. With the pair surrounded by imperial forces, his hands were tied. Ravus had said he knew the best way to get to Noctis and Luna- uncertain at first, he realised the man had no real reason to lie. Taking these words as truth, he attacked with finesse and precision. At first he kept some distance, although he found himself falling into his usual habits of staying close and attacking as a unit. Only realising now how short he was compared to the other man he stayed low and slashed between Ravus’s blows, ensuring efficiency. The sooner they got through the enemy, the faster they could get to Noctis. Ignis managed to land the finishing blow and panted. Glancing at Ravus he waited for him to take the lead.The second the bespectacled man finished the MT soldier, Ravus let out a small annoyed tsk at how exhausted he already looked. That was nothing and there was surely more to come "I'm not going to carry you, do try to keep up boy, trying catching your breath while we walk". Ravus turned on his heel immediately walking at a fast pace further into the chaos.

Ignis narrowed his gaze and followed after him at a brisk pace over the rubble of the city. “I wouldn’t expect you to do that.” He responded sharply. He didn’t appreciate being ordered around, but he did ensure that he kept up with Ravus, stepping carefully as to not draw too much attention to themselves. Ravus kept vigilant as they walked keeping his eyes on the thin alleyways ahead of them knowing MTs would be scouting the area. Ravus came to a swift holt. Since his arm was replaced he has had heighten senses, Ravus could he the distinct clack of metal boots about to emerge from a alleyway ahead of them. Ravus turned grabbing Ignis's wrist pulling him into a much to small alleyway. Quickly he pushed him against the wall, pressing his finger to his the brunettes lips "Stay silent". Ravus keep his eyes staring out the alleyway waiting for the Mts to pass only after they past did he pull his hand away and look back to Ignis. Ignis was about to speak, but he was flung to the wall quickly. He stayed silent to wait until the enemy had left. Staring at Ravus quizzically he furrowed his brows. “As much as you think otherwise, I /have/ been thoroughly trained for situations such as these...”

Ravus let out a huff "I don't doubt that, Ignis". The former prince stepped out the alleyway continuing his march through the city to the altar "But the more we have to stop and fight the more time we waste... my sisters life is on the line, i will not make a foolish choice of pointless small battles only when necessary to get past will i use that precious time to fight!". Hearing Ravus speak his name like that surprised him, not expecting to be given that much respect from the man. “I understand your frustration, the sooner we get to the altar we can take her and Noct to safety.” He had to take longer steps to keep up with Ravus, he stepped to the side to look at his not human arm. Not wanting to touch it but he was intrigued as to how fluid it was and what strength it held. Ravus spotted the light brunette staring at his arm in his peripheral vision, he clenched his fist in annoyance "Were you not taught staring is rude?". Ignis folded his arms tightly and looked away with a very obvious head turn. “Merely observing the dexterity of that arm of yours. You’re very much capable of using that strength to your advantage when fighting.” Even with his head turned away Ignis dared to keep looking at his arm from the corner of his eye. The intricate craftsmanship was spectacular, the more he looked at it the more details he would discover.

Ravus came to a stop ducking down behind a large pile of rubble spotting a couple of MA-X's ahead, he turned back to Ignis still seeing his eyes lingering on his arm "I ordered a full retreat they should be out of our way soon enough". Ravus gave a small smirk "Observe away then... i thought it not being natural was /freaking/ you out, but indeed it's much better than a stump" he made air quotation as he spoke, he knew he wasn’t normal but he hated people looking at him like he was a freak. Ignis followed suit, squatting down near him he resisted the urge to snap back at him. Uncertain how Ravus was to idle chit chat he was determined to play it safe and not get on the other man's nerves. He very much required his assistance after all. “Is it safe to assume you’ll lend Noct a hand...?”. Ravus tisked with a slight shake to his head "Don't be asinine. Our interested may have aligned in this moment, but i have not allied myself with him.". Ravus watch as the most beautiful shade of green eyes he had ever seen squint in suspicion, the were like emeralds "Do not fear, i promise to not harm you".

Ignis looked back at Ravus and nodded in understanding. He noticed the man had been staring at him for a while- was there something on his face? Taking his glasses off he cleaned them as he spoke. “You say you haven’t allied yourself with Noct, but what of the empire? Where does your loyalty lie?”. Ravus locked eyes with Ignis trying to show his true feelings "My loyalty is to my sister and her alone, i would, have and will do anything in my power to protect her even if she had looked towards me as a traitor she was safe... Only last night did she realise all i had done, was for her". “It’s all been for her...” Ignis said quietly, staring at Ravus intently, feeling the intensity of his words. It was exactly the care, love and respect he had for Noctis. “All the more reason to quicken our pace to the altar. If it’s safe to go now, I’ll follow after. If anything happens just continue, I’ll keep up with you.” readjusting his glasses he looked back over the rubble.

Ravus nodded turning back to scout ahead, spotting one remaining MA-X he turned back "We will take them by surprise. You stay low, I'll go high". Ravus took off with quick long stride, leaping into the air landing on the MA's leg, he pushed off it flipping above the machine, driving his sword down into it weak point doing this all in a matter of a few split seconds. Ignis believed he was quite agile in combat, but compared to Ravus he would reconsider himself a close second. He dashed after him and mirrored similar attacks against the enemy. The techniques Ravus used were impressive, but Ignis did not have time to watch him too closely as he slashed at the MA’s ankle, causing the machine to collapse. As they weaved through the debris of the collapsed city the pair took down one machine after another, working well together to take down any enemy that crossed their path. After several more groups of enemies they finally reached a cleared area, no Mts to be seen. Ravus turned back to Ignis looking him up and down "Do you need a small moment to rest?". To Ravus surprise he was enjoying fighting side by side with Ignis he was quite a capable fighter, that and he didnt have to worry that Ignis would try stabbing him in the back like many others would.  
Ignis put his arms up and stretched comfortably. He fixed his glasses and his hair, taking a few deep breaths he walked past the man. “We haven’t the time...” he murmured as he threw his daggers, slaughtering an MT soldier that had come up behind Ravus. Ravus hummed behind Ignis, looking the man up and down "I apologize, i judged you wrong... i feared you were going to slow me down, but your resilient. I'll give you that". Ravus took long strides easily passing Ignis and taking the lead again, walking towards a closed door. He didn't hesitate walking at his fast pace, kicking his foot out a the right moment sent the door flying open. He strode his way through with a huff they were so close now. “I have served and protected Noct for many years, I may not be as agile as you but I can keep up.” Ignis said as he kept up with Ravus. 

 

As they arrived at the altar, the beautiful statuesque area had crumbled, ruins of its former glory. He called out for Noctis, running ahead with Ravus he paused when he saw something. Kneeling down he saw a snow white dog fall at his feet. Was this Luna’s companion? Before he could pet it, it disappeared into a soft golden glow.   
The glow resonated, it suddenly burned brightly and ignis saw something that made his heart sink. Noctis was fated to die- albeit, not until he was older, but he would not live as long as his father had. The vision quelled, he found himself staring off into the distance for a while. Could he change the future? It seemed foolish to even consider it. This was the role the gods had bestowed upon Noctis.

Ravus all but stumbled forward as he saw his darling sister lying there. Her clothes soak through with her blood just like his mother "First, the Lucians stole from me my mother..." He clenched his hand around the hilt of his blade drawing it out, he had to end this "And now they make a sacrifice of my sister!". He with all the force he could, swung his sword down towards Noctis Lucis Caelum, this family had plagued him long enough. Ignis forced himself to go and see what had happened to Noctis and Luna. From Ravus reaction, he knew what had happened and the sinking feeling in his chest returned. His body reacted quickly to the sword being drawn, he grabbed Ravus arm and stepped in front to defend with his own blades. “What are you doing? Have you gone mad?” He gritted his teeth, slipping back but he readjusted his feet quickly. When had it started raining? He hadn’t even noticed. Ravus let out a growl, having lost complete control of his emotions, his jaw clenching in anger "Get out of my way!!" Ravus pushed down with more force, their alliance was obviously broken, again the Lucians ruined yet another thing.

Ignis didn’t want to make an enemy of Ravus, but his priority was to protect Noctis. With this vision of the future so clear in his mind, he couldn’t let the kings life end here, not when he had so much to fulfil. Defending himself from his violent barrage, Ignis hit Ravus using the hilt of his blade and his forearm. He didn’t want to injure the man, he looked desperate and upset. Even though the other man was taller, he managed to tip Ravus off balance and pin him down to the ground, hoping to knock some sense into him. “I’m sorry...but I can’t let you hurt Noct.”. Ravus couldn't not understand the pain he felt in this moment. The ring that scourged him, took his arm his arm in a fiery blaze felt like nothing in comparison to this deep fear taking hold of him "I will rid the world of this menace". Ravus rolled Ignis onto his back easily slamming him with his elbow as he stood up turning towards Noctis "Stand in my way and you too, shall meet the same fate... Death!". Ignis felt his body move before he could even think, he got up and stood in front of Noctis once more, pointing his weapons towards Ravus. “I understand this pain you’re feeling, but Noct isn’t the one who did this to your sister...” Bright flames lit his blades as he ran towards Ravus. Keeping him away from Noctis was key, he had to find a way to calm Ravus down, or at least knock him out so he could escape with Noctis.  
Ravus hissed as he swung his sword towards Ignis "Oh yes he is!". Ignis kept parrying every strike he took, the frustrating was building. Ravus's arm engulfed in electricity "He just brings suffering to all those around him!". It seemed almost as if the weather had been affected by Ravus heart. The rain started coming down in heavy drops, a storm brewing from the violet electricity that splintered from his anger. Ignis slid around behind Ravus and started attacking him with swift hard blows as he spoke. “Lady Lunafreya came to her kings aid in his time of need, she was fulfilling her calling...” he took a fraction of a second to look back to Noctis, making sure he was alright. The ocean had become much rougher, waves crashing around them he didn’t want him to get hurt or swept away whilst he was dealing with Ravus. Ravus was all but screaming at this point as his attacks got wilder "Don't try to justify this! She didn't need to DIE!". Ignis was holding his own so well, dodging with finesse. Ravus knew he could win this fight easily but his body was betraying him this feeling was tearing him apart. Ravus anger was not dying down, no matter what he said. Ignis stayed quiet for a while as they fought, trying to think of what would help Ravus to calm him down. Focusing on attack after attack, he stared back at him, trying to see what would quell that rage inside of him. Ignis couldn’t tell if Ravus was crying or if it was the rain, but the look of utter despair and anguish in the others eyes made his knees go weak. A sharp wave of electricity went through him and he collapsed on the ground. Clenching his daggers close he saw Ravus come down quickly on him he rolled out of the way and deflected the hit. “Noct didn’t choose to become king....his ascension was ordained by the crystal. It wasn’t mere happenstance...”  
"It was a mistake! One that must be corrected" Ravus waited for Ignis to stand before grabbing him by the throat. "Step aside now... or I'll cut my way through" he hissed with as much venom as he could muster, Noctis had to die. Ravus took a deep breath, tightly squeezing Ignis's throat, if he just made him lose consciousness he wouldn't have to kill him to end the Lucian line. Ignis felt his whole body tense up, he grabbed at Ravus arm subconsciously. He went to speak but he could barely breathe, let alone get a word out. Gasping desperately he forced himself to focus, knowing he only had a few moments before he would lose consciousness. Putting his hand out he summoned his lance and drove it into Ravus arm, hoping it would be enough force to let him go. "Gahhh" Ravus let out a few grunts of pain as he stumbled back, taking to one knee as he tried to catch his breath, he felt like he was burning. The spear that pierced him didn't hurt in the slightest but this feeling, he could feel it tightening around him, he had to keep fighting. If he stopped he would succumb to it fully, he didn't want it to sink it's painful teeth in yet, she can't leave him here to suffer alone. Falling back a few steps Ignis did his best to focus and use every ounce of strength wisely. He kept the lance with him as he went to Ravus and plunged it into the ground, mere inches away from his hand. “This anger and rage...it needs to stop, Ravus. She wouldn’t want you doing this, hurting others to fulfil that feeling...”

"She didn't want to die!" Ravus's was hoarse he knew he should stop but he just wanted the feeling to stay away anger was surely better than the latter. Ravus plucked the spear from the ground, his body felt numb. Using the pole of the spear to push Ignis back edging him closer to Noctis "I feel nothing". Ignis moved the spear away, staying standing over ravus. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t know what else to say, his despair rendering him speechless. Exhaustion catching up with him, ignis summoned a dagger and plunged it into ravus wrist as he collapsed to his knees. It wouldn’t do much, but he had to let ravus know, that despite the odds, he would keep fighting for Noctis. Ravus finally stopped letting Ignis hold the dagger in his wrist "i always knew..." the high commander lightly brushed Ignis hand away stepping forward to his sister, she didn't deserve this fate. "That you would face your fate without fear. Fulfill your duty without regret... but part of me always hoped..." Ravus slowly kneeled down beside his sister, his breath faltering "... that i might see you happy one day. Your burdens lifted. Free to live and love as you please". Stripped of everything in this moment not a prince, not a high commander, not a traitor just a grieving older brother, his heart sank as he gently rolled his sister over. Her body was so cold, yet she was still just as beautiful, so many things he wanted to say to her crossed his mind as he swept the hair softly away from her face "You would have made a beautiful bride.". Ravus wrapped his arm around her lifting her close into a cold embrace "Even in death the oracle does not rest. Only once the darkness is dispelled is her calling truly fulfilled" He felt the hot sting of tears flooding his eyes.

Ignis turned to see ravus, uncertain as to what he would do. He staggered to stand and followed after him, standing behind Ravus far enough away to give him some space. He needed to keep an eye on Noctis, with Ravus too distraught with the loss of his sister, he knew Noct would be safe at this point. He looked away to give the two some small sense of privacy. Ravus watched as his sister disappeared from his arms in a bright beautiful light to reappear just a few feet in front of him "and, as in life. I know she will confront that challenge with a smile on her face.". His sister smiled sincerely at him just like when they were young, her form slowly started to drift away, he got to his feet stumbling forward "Oh. Sister... please don't go". Ravus reached out to her in pleading crumbling to his knees as he saw her dissipate into that beautiful glowing white light, he couldn't be this he didn't want to be alone in this world. He curled in on himself, head resting on the ground as he cried out "Please don't leave me...". He raised his fist in anger wanting to slam it back into the ground but he faltered it would only bring him more pain, it would do nothing to stop this overwhelming pain. He was alone in this world, he throat tightened as he let out a sob, he remained sitting the on his hands and knees letting the tears escape him, at he was not alone in his cries as it seemed the world was just as moved as the rain fell heavily around him.

Ignis stepped towards Noctis, but kept his eyes on Ravus. He didn’t want to intrude, knowing how distraught and upset he was he knew he needed to spend these moments mourning. Going to Noctis side he knelt down to check him- unconscious, but at least he was safe now. Holding Noctis in his arms he saw Ravus shoulders tremble. He couldn’t even imagine the anguish in his heart, it pained him to see the former prince in pieces like this. Hearing footsteps over the heavy rain Ignis glanced up to see a familiar face. “Gladio, are you alright? Where’s Prompto?” The larger man went to speak, but his eyes went from ignis to Ravus. “Well well, what have we here...?” Gladiolus strode past to the white haired man, folding his arms as he towered over him. Ignis got up and went to Gladios side, pulling at his shoulder. “Leave him be. We need to get to safety with Noct.


	2. Respite

Ravus immediately drew his sword swinging it back, he could recognise him, he knew this horribly familiar presence "You.... Ardyn". His sword clash against the man disguise as the king's shield "Step away Ignis, he is no friend". Ignis stared at Gladio in disbelief, stepping back towards Noctis. “Oh dear. Was I that transparent~?” Ardyn waved his arm in a grand gesture, changing back to himself. A wave of soldiers flooded out overwhelming them, they held Ignis down, keeping his arms behind his back, and his head firmly pressed against the stone ground. Four guards held Ravus back, Ardyn didn’t want him interfering with his bigger, greater plans. Ravus let out a deep seeded growl as the guards held him tightly in place, seeing Ardyn kicked the life right out of Ignis's beautiful green eyes. The kind of green that blossomed on the cusp of winter's end, bringing life back to their branches. That stirring, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That colour of the forest after it rains. Those eyes that held so much hope. A flame awoke within Ravus as Ignis fell unconscious, a flicker of hope for the predestined future, he yelled as loud as his hoarse voice would allow "Do not dare harm another hair on his head...".

Ignis saw Ardyn’s grinning face, an expression he never wished to see before everything disappeared into a sea of blackness. Ardyn turned around, one hand in the air nonchalantly as he sauntered over to the white haired man. “Did I interrupt something? Were you two sharing a beautiful, tender moment?” He waved his hand and the soldiers held Ignis down harder, waiting for their next orders. “You /know/ his duty is to the prince- oh, excuse me...” he went to Noctis and bowed extravagantly. “The /king/...” he glanced at Ravus from the corner of his eye. “Unless you have plans for dear Iggy...?”. Ravus's eyes widened in shock, what was the chancellor even implying. Ravus shook his head, he just had to draw his attention away from those two "You said my sister would be safe... after all i have done for you, you! betrayed your most useful pawn. Your schemes do not pass my eyes Ardyn... you're just as unworthy as me of the Ring of Lucii" Ravus all but spat at him. Anger began to build in him, struggling against the guards grasp "It was you wasn't it you killed her!! Because that knife wound was definitely not caused by the Leviathan!".  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about...” Ardyn twirled a dagger flippantly through his fingers. “If she wanted to come down and have a bit of a chat with one of the astrals, who am I to deny the oracle of a fun little play date?” Ardyn paced around and stood over Noctis. “How do you know /he/ didn’t do it? She might have been suffering, and he might have just put her out of her misery. And the grief was too much, that Noct fell unconscious...” Ardyn put a hand to his forehead and sighed dramatically Ravus spoke through gritted teeth "You know as well as i, that boy lacks the courage to do anything...". His head fell, looking back at the ground, as hard as Ravus would try he could never tell what approach to take with Ardyn he always did the opposite of what he expected and when he expected the opposite reaction he would receive the positive one. Ardyn had always adore him groveling, belittling himself for his amusement. Ravus had learnt that at 16 he would do almost anything he asked if begged. That's what had kept him and Luna alive "Ardyn... please don't waste your time on these two... you know he will never fulfill his destiny".

“Oh of course Noct didn’t kill her, he’s a barely capable as royalty. He’s no king...” Ardyn muttered the last few words darkly, rolling his eyes at Noctis as he kneeled down and pushed at his hair with the tip of his dagger. “A king should really keep a closer eye on his adviser...” he reached over and took Ignis glasses, looking at both lenses and cleaning them unnecessarily in the pounding rain. Ravus nodded hoping he could draw his attention away from them, he would gladly take any punishment to keep Ardyn from them, it what his sister would have wanted. Ignis's word helped he understand his path he must help the King of light "Yes he should... that is why he isn't worth your time, your better than him... I'm sorry i acted so rash before my emotions got the best of me, we should leave... the Leviathan is gone, lets take this chance to claim his throne". “No need to apologise, you put on quite a show, brandishing that power of yours...” Ardyn slipped ignis glasses into his pocket and gestured to Ravus non human arm. “I assumed you were going to use more from it, but then again, where’s the fun in that...”. Groveling wasn’t working in the slightest for Ravus and he knew Ardyn would do as he please but maybe if he played his cards right Ardyn would be amused and intrigued enough to let him have his way. Ignis heard voices, he stirred and realised he could barely move his body. Forcing his eyes open he saw Ardyn right in front of him with a cheerful grin. “So glad you could join us again~” he cooed, keeping the blade in Ignis field of vision, wanting to use it to his advantage.  
Ignis’s heart started pounding hard and fast. He had expected a few hiccups in this mission, but Ardyn was someone he didn’t calculate on running into. Focusing on his breathing he struggled to free his arms at first but realised quickly his movements was futile. Ardyn wasn’t about to let him free so easily. 

“Come now. Why not follow your lieges lead and stop resisting?” Ardyn said as he looked ignis up and down. “Never!” Ignis barked out and struggled again, hoping to free himself, but also to physically show his defiance to Ardyn. Ravus jolted as Ardyn neared Ignis, he struggled against his captures trying to get an arm free. If he didn't do something this could be the end, his sister would never rest. “You risked life and limb to safeguard the “king of kings”...only to witness him fail so spectacularly.” Ardyn leaned over and held Ignis jaw with one hand. “You must be so disappointed. I know I am...” Ignis thrashed to get his head away from Ardyn. 

Seeing Ravus held back, he stared at him in surprise- couldn’t he break free? Glancing back to Ardyn he saw the man kneeling over Noctis, the blade trailing close to his neck. “Don’t touch him!” Ignis yelled desperately. As the knife drew close to Noctis's throat, Ravus sent a burst of electricity through himself shocking the guards off of him. All in a matter of a split second, he pulled the dagger from his false arm grimacing as he heard an ungodly noise from his arm as it hissed and healed together. With extreme precision he launched the blade through air, taking Ardyn's hat from his crimson locks. Ravus took a deep breaths, wishing he hadn't wasted all his energy on fighting Ignis. The way those gold eyes pierced him, sent chills his core, this man was no mere man. Ardyn has been the only man to bring him any sense of fear and dread.

Ignis was about to push and kick to free himself, he was madly calculating the best course of action when he heard the familiar crackle of lighting. Ravus was helping Noct. A glimmer of hope lightened his spirits, knowing that Ravus and himself could defend him from Ardyn. Ardyn stayed still for a moment, knowing precisely where that attack had come from. “My...you two have certainly have become fast friends...” he stood up and turned to face Ravus, grinning as he retrieved his hat. Cocking his head to the side he looked Ravus down with a cold stare filled with a combination of intrigue and suspicion.

Ravus let out a growl as he drew his sword, stalking over to Ardyn with no hesitation "Like you'd know anything of friends...". Ardyn wasn’t intimidated by Ravus in the slightest. “Are you...defending him?” He chuckled and folded his arms in surprise. “Are you /more/ than friends~? I mean I can see why you’re interested...” he whistled and raised an eyebrow. Ravus snarled his upper lip curling to bear his teeth "Oh, shut up you old pervert". Ravus started crackling with a purple aura of electricity his sword raising to strike down Ardyn. As his sword came down he let the electricity burst from him rendering the guard holding Ignis a seizing mess "Get out of here now". Ardyn rolled his eyes and sighed. He raised his hand and a swirling purple violet aura appeared around him. Narrowing his eyes at Ravus, not even threatened by his blade he put a hand to his chest and the purple energy hit him hard, forcing him to slam up against a wall. 

Ignis was expecting to get hurt from the electricity, but Ravus aim was precise. He scrambled away, freeing himself he glanced down at Noctis, seeing him and the ring that had come off. Grabbing it he pocketed it and held Noctis in his arms when he heard the toxic slick sound of Ardyn's voice. “Oh, you’re not going anywhere just yet...” Ignis felt himself get pulled away from Noctis, falling right at Ardyn's feet he kneeled, holding one of his daggers to defend himself and Noctis with. Ravus felt his breath escape his lungs as he hit the stairs of the alter his body crumbled "Ar....dyn...". The white clad man managed to keep his eyes opened but his body wouldn't respond to his prompts.  
Knowing Ravus would be out of commission for the moment, he turned his undivided attention to Ignis, his hands still radiating with power. “Permit me to make a suggestion-“  
Before he could continue Ignis had both of his daggers at Ardyn's throat, ready to slit his neck open. The chancellor disappeared instantly, only to reappear behind Ignis and throw him to the ground. He may had overdone it a bit, the stone ground splintered like a spider's web underneath Ignis, who cried out in pain. He was definitely holding back his cries, which was a shame. Ardyn put the heel of his boot on Ignis chest and pressed down hard. “...interrupting people when they’re speaking, where ARE your manners?” Ignis glared up at him, not wanting to respond to his taunts even though his body kept trembling from the cold and pain. Ardyn chuckled and tilted his head, wanting to see his pained expression from another angle. 

“Rather than following this flotsam and float away to a watery grave....why not come with me?” Ardyn proposed, putting his hand out. Ignis took long deep breaths, doing his best to compose himself. He stared back at Ardyn, not daring to look away from him for a second. “IF I....accept...” he gasped to try and get more words out. “Noctis stays here.”. Ravus pushed himself forward even though it felt like he had been hit by meteor, stumbling from his back onto his knees. His breathing laboured as he crawled forward, he could feel the energy from his arm slowly healing his most certainly crack ribs. "Ardyn..." Ravus wheezed out as he slowly regained his strength sword still clenched in his fist.  
“Oh of course~” Ardyn spoke conversationally, he paused to glance at Ravus. He stared at him with a predatorial glare, not wanting him to interfere with his plans.  
Ignis chest hurt, not only from the fighting but from the thought of leaving Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus behind. But this was for the greater good, Noct would still have the others to protect him. He went to speak but he just coughed hard. This got Ardyn's attention, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Ignis nod. “Welcome to the party~” he purred, taking his foot off his chest he offered Ignis a hand. Hesitant at first, Ignis took Ardyn's hand- and immediately regretted it. Purple and black wisps of energy pulsated from Ardyn into him, tensing up his vision blurred and slowly everything faded to black. 

Ignis fell forward, two soldiers held his limp body as Ardyn turned on the balls of his feet and strode over to Ravus. “Now, was that as enjoyable for you, as it was for me?”. Ravus let out a gasp as Ignis fell, he stumbled up to his feet putting his sword back in its sheath "What you almost breaking my spine or... you playing with a fly, he is nothing lets go get the throne i grow weary of this place". “I guess we should go then.” Ardyn grinned and looked up at the sky still covered in dark grey clouds as an airship glided down to them. “I believe we’ve done more than enough here...” he turned away to head towards where the airship was about to land. Stepping over Noctis he looked down at him and scoffed before following the soldiers.  
Ravus thought as quickly as he could, he needed a plan walking over to Noctis. He turned his back to Ardyn, as he pretended to pat Noctis down, instead he placed his phone with a tracking program activated, into Noctis's pocket. He clicked the little tracker in his own pocket taking it into his hand, the young kings guard would be able to find Ignis this way. Ravus huffed as he stood walking towards the guards carrying Ignis, he looked to Ardyn "He doesn't have the ring... its might have got lost in the fray". Ravus almost threw the guards away from Ignis taking him in his arms as he slide the tracker into the unconscious man's pants pocket. “I think the ring will turn up again in due time...” Ardyn murmured, stepping towards Ravus as the airship was preparing to take off. “Lock him up in one of the empty rooms. I’d like to have a bit of a chat when he wakes up.” He glanced at Ignis, taking out the man's glasses he put them on Ravus face with a chuckle.  
Ravus tried holding his tongue, nodding in response "His vision isn't as bad as i thought it would be". Ravus picked up Ignis carrying him like a bride as he sauntered off to a spare room. “Good to know he’s not completely useless without them...” Ardyn patted Ravus on his back and went off to confirm their flight pattern to ensure they were on course.

Ravus walk quick strides even with his body still feeling as awful as it did, he held his head high and walk with purpose. The high commander narrowed his eyes, and his expression stern at any soldiers that looked in his general direction as per usual. He finally came to a stop outside a free room, kicking the door open with a strong boot to it. Ravus closed the door with a bump of his hip, he step slowly over to the bed and gently laid Ignis down on the bed. He took the glasses off placing them on the bedside table "Ignis..." he said quietly, getting no response. Ravus sat on the edge of the bed, the light brown haired man looked awful his lip was split his hair matted and wet, the once immaculate man now tarnished. Ravus stared at the Ignis for more time then he cared to admit, he was taking in every detail. Ignis lips had started to turn blue, Ravus shook him lightly "Please wake up, your soaked...". Ravus waited again, seeing no hint of the man waking he finally sighed "Fine! i will do it" he slowly unbuttoned the dark purple shirt, he was doing this to help Ignis but by Six did it feel wrong. Ravus kept his eyes averted until he reach the last and lowest button, he fiddle but it was stuck. Finally Ravus eyes gazed down the man chest staring in annoyance at the stubborn button.

Ignis groaned, he shivered and forced his eyes open. Where was he? Ardyn was there just a moment ago... he tried to focus his eyes, looking at the hands on him he glanced up to see Ravus. What was he doing? He pushed Ravus hands away and cradled his ribs, wincing in pain. Ravus pulled his hands away defensively holding in front of his chest "Don't get any weird ideas, You weren't waking and your freezing i was just trying to get you wet clothes off so you wouldn't get hypothermia". Ravus stood walking over to the small cooler in the room grabbing out a bottle of water moving back to the bed placing it on the bedside table. Ignis kept his eyes on Ravus, still holding his side with one hand. Sitting up he coughed and took the bottled water. It took him a bit longer to open it on his own but he didn’t want help, he took a sip and coughed again, taking long deep breaths.

Ravus slid his jacket off hanging it on the coat rack beside the door, turning back when he heard Ignis coughing. "Relax... lay back down" Ravus push Ignis's shoulder lightly so he would lay back "We need to speak quietly before Ardyn comes back". It didn’t take much effort to be pushed down onto the bed. Ignis put the water next to the bed looked at the door and then to Ravus. “You...you protected Noct...” he said in a hushed whisper.  
Ravus nodded "Yes... i convinced Ardyn that i'm still on his side or well at least that i’m willing to do what he says in order to live, i'm not sure where we are headed or what his plan is... but i placed a tracker in your pocket your friends should be able to find you... Hopefully i can keep Ardyn from doing anything to you but if anything happens and is to much to withstand just say 'Shiva' slip it into a sentence. I will do my best to stop what is happening and do my best to give you a chance to escape but we are in the middle of the sky so i suggest trying to just deal with whatever he has planned, the longer we keep up the charade the more chance we have of back up coming to help, Ardyn is not to be someone to be under estimate". Ravus felt Ignis's forehead again his temperature felt worse "Your going to freeze if you don’t get out of those". Ignis felt his pocket, he felt something there as well as the ring. He tensed up and looked back at Ravus. “I’ll...keep that word in mind...” he murmured and shivered again. “Is there a thick blanket in here...? If I am to get changed I’d preferred to be somewhat covered up...”  
Ravus let out a huff, grabbing the folded blanket from the end of the bed throwing it over Ignis "Do as you will". Ignis leaned up on his elbow and pulled his shirt off. It fell to the floor with a wet splat, he took the blanket and pulled it over himself. “Did Ardyn ask you to do this...? What does he want from me...?” Was it kidnaping? Interrogation? Or just plain torture? Ignis was prepared for the worst, he tried to sit up but his body ached. Seeing his glasses he put them on and laid down, looking back at ravus. Ravus sat facing away from Ignis "Your choice was reckless... Ardyn is unpredictable, and no he just asked me to lock you in a room but i didn't want you to die.. you may be the key to Noctis succeeding and allowing my sister to rest".

“I have a plan, trust me.” Ignis murmured. “Ardyn is strong....but he isn’t without weakness...” he rested his head on a pillow, his eyelids felt heavy as he forced himself to keep his eyes open to Ravus. "Not going to elaborate on that plan at all are we?" Ravus huffed looking back down towards Ignis, his lip was still bleeding. "Hold still..." Ravus grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, folding it and pressing it softly to Ignis's lip. Ignis was already drifting off again, but when he felt something on his lip he flinched and forced his eyes open once more. “I have a few ideas, but unfortunately I need some time to heal first...” he looked at Ravus and took the tissue from his hand and held it there himself. Ravus let go instead going back to using the back of his right hand, touching Ignis's forehead then his cheek and then his neck "Your still far to cold".

Ignis held the tissue at his lip and turned to his side. He immediately regretted it, he winced in pain and curled up a bit. “I may need your help to warm me up. I can’t warm myself so I might need some of your body warmth...”. Ravus raised a brow at Ignis his face otherwise unchanged "You sure it's not because you didn't take off your drenched pants? Hard to get warm whilst wearing wet clothes". Ravus started stripping himself of his armour, both from his arm and legs placing them beside his coat. Ravus walked back over shaking his head, he rolled the bottom of the blanket up, and started undoing the ashen blondes shoes "Noctis was just as moronic when he stayed with us. Playing with Luna in the rain, both of them trying to hide it by jumping into bed completely soaked and pretending nothing was wrong even though their teeth were chattering".  
Ignis wanted to sit up but his body hurt so much he couldn’t. A soft chuckle left his lips as he spoke quietly. “That definitely sounds like Noct’s idea. He would always sneak out back at home, returning late at night...”. Ravus let his lip curl up in a smile just for a split second returning to his cold demeanour, he freed Ignis of his shoes and socks placing them beside the bed "Do you need some assistant with your pants?". Ignis looked at Ravus and nodded, he moved the blanket away and undid his pants. “I can’t take them off on my own. I’ll be alright by morning though when I’m not in so much pain.”. Ravus leaned over Ignis grabbing his pants by the hem, slowly pulling them off the mans long legs. Ravus kept his eyes averted and placed the pants over the back of a chair to dry, he also took the shirt from the ground doing the same. The older gentleman ruffled through the metal closet pulling out an extra blanket taking it over to Ignis. Ignis took both blankets and pulled them over himself. He shivered and moved to one side of the bed. “Thank you Ravus...” he stared at the man in silence for a while. “Could you....I don’t want you to think anything of it, but I...” he huffed and looked at the ground. “Could you...come under the covers...?” He murmured.

Ravus stared back, until it finally clicked what Ignis had said "Oh... Oh yes... mmmm of course". Ravus realized his shirt was still damp pulling it over his head, as sat down on the bed. The white haired man awkwardly laid down beside Ignis, rolling onto his side to face the young man. Ignis moved the blankets, not wanting to look at Ravus face he moved himself closer to him. Keeping his head down he pressed himself up against the other man. Ravus body was surprisingly warm even though he was just as drenched. Ignis shivered and rested his head to the side. "I know it's....a little out of your comfort zone...". Ravus let out a sigh "It's fine... i always ended up doing the same for Noctis and Luna... she was always so happy to have an excuse to cuddle  
... she s-she would always sneak into my bed when she had a nightmare, because i could keep her safe from the monsters" Ravus felt his eyes starting to sting, he couldn't save her from this fate. Why were the gods always so cruel, and why was a warm embrace tearing his emotional wall down. He hadn't had someone this close in so long.  
Ignis glanced at Ravus for a second, seeing how upset he was he kept his head down. "Thank you for doing this for me... I can't imagine how much this hurts you, and makes you think of her..." He spoke quietly, resting his head on Ravus chest. Ravus wrapped his arms around Ignis holding him tighter "It's not your fault... the fates took her from me, just like my mother, i apologize for being weak in front of you...". Ravus felt a tear run down his cheek, he couldn't speak, his voice wavered, he didn't realise how much he need this comfort. Ignis put an arm around Ravus and squeezed him gently. “It’s not weakness...” he reassured him. “You can relax in front of me, I don’t mind...”. "Thank you..." Ravus rested his face into Ignis's hair letting himself relax, tears flow freely. How long had he bottles up all this sadness and pain.

Ignis petted ravus’s back slowly. “She may not be here any longer, but she lives in your heart, in your memory...”. Ravus could feel that he was shaking, he hasn't felt this kind of support or comfort since his mother's passing "Why do i have to live... i would have gladly took her place" he sobbed. “You need to. For her sake...she had a duty to fulfil, as do you...” Ignis looked up at ravus and his chest ached. He squeezed ravus in a hug to try and stop him from shaking. Ravus took a few minutes to calm down taking some deep breath while he held onto Ignis as if his life depended on it, his eyes were getting so heavy he was so warm and comfortable it was hard to fight away sleeps grasp. Ignis didn't know what else to say. Ravus was upset and distraught. Maybe rest would be best, for the both of them. He closed his eyes to try and think of the best way to talk to Ravus, but he ended up falling asleep in his arms. His glasses slightly askew he kept his head on Ravus chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has some Ardyn being well you know Ardyn, ruining the mood as always~ and Ravus to full of to many different emotions.  
> Some ArdynxRavus and ArdynAsRavusxRavus x'D


	3. The Chancellor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say Ardyn being a dick to Ravus? ft. some demonic black goo~  
> enjoy the smut

Ravus's couldn't remember the last time he had slept so peacefully, his eyes fluttered open, and his head ached lightly but it was a good rest nevertheless. It took him a moment to realise where he was and what the weight resting on his chest was. Ravus relax again feeling a sense of peace he only felt with Luna, he started mindlessly running his fingers through the ashen blonde hair. Ignis’s glasses had come off his face in the night while the two rested, he was already awake when he felt Ravus hand on his hair. “How did you sleep?”. Ravus stopped, looking like deer caught in headlight, his hand hovering above Ignis's head "Well... yourself? Are you still in as much pain?".  
Ignis leaned his head up to Ravus hand. “My chest hurts, but it could’ve been much worse...” he kept his head on Ravus chest and slid one of his legs between, making himself more comfortable. Ravus's breath hitched as Ignis's leg brushed against him intimately. He took a moment before speaking again making sure held his composure, he must have really gained Ignis’s trust by opening up last night. "It may still be worse, i have no idea how this will go... i have no idea what Ardyn plans". Ravus again started mindlessly dragging his hand through the Ignis’s locks, surprisingly soft for how dirty the man was.

“You don’t know what he’s planning?” Ignis sounded a little surprised. “I assumed he would tell you everything. Then again, Ardyn is very much a man shrouded in shadows.”. Ravus huffed a small laugh "Ohh he tells everyone everything but it's never useful, or he does the opposite of what has been said... He never shuts up its hard to tell, what's important information and what's rabble". “He’s very hard to read then...” ignis murmured, keeping his head on Ravus chest he nuzzled it a little. “And a chatterbox...How in the world do you put up with him?”. Ravus smirked he hasn't been able to speak so freely like this in what feels like centuries "Oh, my usual... i give him the silent treatment with the occasional raise of an eyebrow. Or i just tell him to shut up and walk away from his pestering". Ravus shifted slightly, he need to get up Ardyn could show up at any moment it would be annoying to have to explain how this wasn't treason "As comfortable as i am i need to get up, i need to work out what his grand plan is". Ignis sat up and huffed. He pushed Ravus back down on the bed and straddled his hips. “His grand plan? And what, spill it to everyone?” Ignis’s uncharacteristic grin made his eyes light up to a familiar golden colour. “I’d prefer if you didn’t~”.

/earlier that morning/ 

Ardyn didn’t expect to spend so long organising and calibrating the airship, but when things weren’t completed correctly, he had to do them himself to ensure everything was correct. It had just clocked over from midnight to early morning when he went to go to his quarters- but, he had one stop on the way. He hadn’t checked on the kings advisor since he had arrived. Not wanting to display such poor manners he went to the extra room to see how he was. Opening the door very quietly he raised an eyebrow at not one, by two figures in the bed that surprised him, tilting his head he smirked at the sight of the white haired man. They had bonded more than he had thought- or maybe Ignis was putting out for him? Ravus was hurt and always seemed starved for attention or recognition in anything. Ignis was the type of person to listen to others, whether it was a speech or an angst filled monologue. One thing would lead to another and this...Ardyn didn’t want to assume, but it was easy to see the two of them weren’t wearing much under the blankets.

Taking carefully placed silent steps he swirled his hand in the air and pulled the blanket from Ignis slowly. The brunette made a soft noise of discomfort and rolled onto his other side, which made it very much easier for Ardyn to pick him up in his arms. Only in his underwear, Ignis shivered slightly and curled closer to Ardyn, the only warmth he could feel in his exhausted state. Carrying him out of the room Ardyn handed him off to two soldiers, who carried him off to another part of the ship. If Ignis was locked up in this cramped, little room, how could he keep a closer eye on him? He gave the guards specific instructions, they knew exactly what they needed to do and what they needed to do to properly nurse Ignis injuries.  
With Ravus all alone- poor, distraught Ravus, heart broken by the death of his dear sister- Ardyn was curious to hear his opinions and plans. Changing his form to that of the familiar brunette- he tousled his hair a little, grinning at how ridiculous it was- and returned to the room to slide back into bed with Ravus. Ardyn didn’t sleep that much that night, he drifted in and out of small spells of sleep, more excited to weave a web of lies to Ravus. 

 

/Snap back to reality, opps there goes gravity/

Ravus’s eyes widened, fuck... he thought to himself so the game had already begun, the only chance Ardyn would have had to change places was while he slept making this somewhat easier to lie his way out of. He knew Ardyn loved to talk so at least he would have time to talk his way out. "Please~ tell me i didn't have sex with you last night... because otherwise i went through a lot of bullshit to bed you, an old pervert...". Ardyn laughed at ravus expression, grinding into him. “Oh so THAT’S why you were so cheerful this morning. I think I nearly even heard a real laugh from you.” He looked Ravus up and down with a predatorial gaze. “I’ve barely spoken a word to our new crew member and here you are, having lovely....conversations with him. Next time you should say nicer things about me...” he said with a wink. “You’ll never know when I’ll be listening in~”.

Ravus clenched his jaw "Shut it! What a way to ruin my good morning... Here i was making such a cute lamb happy before you slaughter it... maybe more so for me than you but never the less i gave him some false hope for you." Ravus shifted back on the bed propping himself up on the pillow "Also why would i ever say nice things about you, you're not nice...". “A lamb...” Ardyn murmured, sitting up he played with ignis’s hair between two fingers. “I have...selected generosity to people I like, your little lamb is being looked after so don’t fret.” He tapped Ravus on his nose with a grin. “Now other than the intimacy of last night, was anything else discussed?”. Ravus almost let out a growl at Ardyn touching his nose, always so smug. Ravus let his eyes wonder taking in Ignis's well a fake Ignis's body, he may not get this chance again he wasn’t going to deny how beautiful Ignis was. Ravus dragged his fingers up Ignis's thighs enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin "Nothing of importance... you copied his body perfectly".  
“I got a good look when I picked him up...I didn’t think he was this lean. I assumed he would just sign papers and read books to Noct, but he’s got muscle in the right places...” he stretched his arms up and arched his back as he grinded into ravus. “What would you count as unimportant conversation...?”. Ravus let out a soft moan, rolling his eyes what would take the man off this topic. "Ohh you know... that you wear all those layers of clothes to hide your girdle, that your weakness is delicious a cake" Ravus said in a completely monotoned way, this will probably get him throttled. Ardyns smile faultered for a moment, he backhanded Ravus quickly. “It’s a good thing your little lamb is good at cooking, i could just get him to whip me up as many cakes as i wish.” He crawled over Ravus and rested his elbows on his shoulders, nudging their noses together.

Ravus bared his teeth at Ardyn "That's good if you get fatter, it will fill in your wrinkles... hide your age". Ravus enjoyed his little wins, where he would see Ardyn's mask slip. Ardyn snarled, his eyes turned black and gold as grabbed Ravus human arm, twisting it harshly. “You keep up with these comments, you’ll be missing this one too.” He twisted his arm until he heard a soft cracking sound. Ravus let out a loud growl "Just jesting to ease this tension" he spoke through his teeth wincing all the while. Ardyn leaned his head into Ravus’ neck, licking and kissing at his collarbone. “I think you enjoy this tension...” he purred, holding ravus arm tightly. Ravus leant his head back letting out a fake moan, maybe if he let Ardyn have his way Ignis wouldn't cop the brunt of Ardyn's twisted games. "Do you now?" Ravus shifted his hips into Ardyn's, his Mt arms fingernails digging into his thighs.  
Ardyn bit down on Ravus’ neck, he licked at the blood and looked at him with a smirk. “You really do like it rough~” letting go of Ravus arm he got off him to take Ravus’ pants off, along with his own underwear, takeing all the blankets off the bed. Ravus let out a deep breath "Well... whose fault is that?". Ravus hated this smarmy man to his core he had put him through so much pain and suffering, he had become so used to this torture that was Ardyn. At least in this moment he could try and forget, and believe that this was indeed Ignis someone who seemed to actually care and maybe feel some compassion for the pain he felt.

Ardyn ran a hand through his blonde almost brunette hair and took long, powerful strides to the end of the bed. He grabbed Ravus by his ankle and pulled him close, putting his leg over his shoulder he started started fingering at him with two fingers roughly. “Is this how it was last night? Did you take him, or was it the other way around? Or a shared effort...?”. Ravus bite his lip hiding his cry, "Unlike y-you i was gentle to him last night..." Ravus breathing hitched, it had been a few years since Ardyn had done this to him, it made him feel so weak and vulnerable, like he was sixteen again. Ravus could still remember as clear as day the first time it occurred, him on his knee begging and crying, promises of anything to save his sister. He couldn't lose her not after the loss of his mother and the empire's reign.  
Ardyn added another finger and pushed in deeper, waiting to hear more of his pained cries. “Well I’ve only made you bleed a little bit...” he shrugged and looked at Ravus with a lustful gaze. “Did he beg for it? Or were you the one who initiated everything~?”. Ravus let out a moan digging his fingers into the mattress, if only Ardyn would stop with the questions "P-please more~" not that he was at all ready but it would shut Ardyn up. Ardyn moved his hand sharply into him. “Ah~ Answers first~” he cooed, raising an eyebrow at him. Ravus covered his mouth with his Mt hand, tears escaping his eyes. "I... i-i did" Ravus was shaking his head this always hurt so much.  
“You did what...?” Ardyn asked curiously, he pulled ravus closer so he could wriggle another finger inside of him. “I wanna know aaall the details...”. Ravus stifled his moan with his hand shaking his head "i d-dont k... kiss and tell... or d-do you want p-people to know h-how small you aaare?".

Ardyn scoffed, he started moving his hand faster until he found the spot that made Ravus really moan. “Your little lamb isn’t that big, I think something with a bit more girth might make this much more interesting...”. Ravus's back arched off the the bed, trying to ease some of the pain. His eyes rolled back in a long moan, Ravus grab the Ignis’s beautiful hair in front of him pulling the imposter into a deep kiss. Ardyn kissed him back passionately, leaning his head to the side so he could stick his tongue deep into his mouth. As much as he enjoyed looking like the king's advisor and messing with Ravus head, he wanted to hurt him even more. In the blink of an eye he changed back to himself, red hair falling into his vision he kept kissing ravus deeply.

Ravus moaned into the kiss, however the second he felt the lips on his change from soft and thin to plump and not nearly as soft, with stubble rubbing against his chin, he let out a low growl "You really do know how to ruin a moment". “I don’t believe I ruined anything.” Ardyn said contently. He pushed his fingers inside of him again and rubbed against him before capturing his lips once more. Ravus tried his best to hide the moan but ultimately failed miserably. "R-really because lube would have helped this m-moment". Ardyn pulled his fingers out of Ravus and rolled his eyes. He licked the palm of his hand and pumped himself a few times as he spoke. “I don’t know how Iggy put up with you, you’re so demanding and needy. Then again, maybe that’s what he’s into...” he pushed himself into Ravus hard and let out a moan of pleasure.

Ravus let out a strangled moan as Ardyn drove into him, his hands gripping the sheets. Ardyn wouldn’t stop speaking he had no idea what he was saying it was just noise. Ravus's eye twitched in annoyance, he just wouldn't stop, the pain was bad enough let alone the constant noise. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Ravus curled his leg back kicking Ardyn hard in the face, it was most definitely a bad idea. As Ardyn would hurt him back ten fold but at least Ardyn would believe that this was to stupid a move for him to be deceiving him, and if the crimson haired man took out as much energy on him here Ignis would be safer. Ardyn fell backwards and hit the ground hard. He stared at Ravus for a moment, a smile appearing across his face he laughed loudly. “So no talking during...? I didn’t know that was such a big turn off for you...” As he stood up the whole room changed, the shadows seemed darker and the air felt colder. He grabbed Ravus ankle and pulled him off the bed onto the hard metal floor.

Ravus let out a loud grunt as he hit the ground, practically hissing "It's not that you fool! It's that i'm pissed off... My sister is dead, you break my ribs and expect me to forget... Then ruin my morning!". Ravus took a deep breath only then taking in the atmosphere of the room, his Mt arm was pulsing intensely. “Ruin the perfect morning, of you with Ignis...” Ardyn scoffed and sat on the end of the bed, spreading his legs he beckoned Ravus to sit up off the ground. “Of you spurting nonsense to him, if I were you I’d keep your mouth shut. I’ll talk to him and tell him what he needs to hear...” as Ardyn spoke the room became much darker, dark purple, almost black ooze started bubbling up from between the metal panels on the walls and floor. Ravus arm pulse with energy again electricity coursing through it, he swallow his fear and tried his best to stay completely confident he couldn't give Ardyn the satisfaction, Ravus stood up walking over to Ardyn holding his face in his hands "Oh Ardyn... so jealous, are you going to forbid me from touching others... i get it, I'm a catch but this isn't a loving relationship to save myself for only you".

Ardyn leaned back on the bed, looking up at Ravus as a strong wave of energy pulsed through the room and brought the white haired man to his knees. “Oh, touch him as much as you want. I know how starved for attention you are.” The dark viscous fluid gurgled up and wrapped around Ravus legs. Ravus trying standing but to no avail the fluid was like tar, he grabbed onto Ardyn’s thighs digging his fingernails into him "... Could one nice thing ever cross the threshold of you lips". Ardyn welcomed the pain in his thighs, looking down at Ravus with a cruel smile. “Only when one does something deserving of those compliments...” He leaned forward and held Ravus jaw, opening his mouth with his thumb and running it over his bottom lip. “If you’re good to me, I’ll be good to you. It’s as simple as that.”. Ravus took Ardyn into his mouth, knowing he shouldn't test Ardyn any further. He did as he had been told and shown to do many a time, knowing exactly how Ardyn liked it.

Ardyn expected a bit of rebellion from Ravus, but seeing how compliant he was being now he petted his hair softly. “Good boy, take it all in~” he purred in a velvety voice. The black ooze started to coagulate around Ravus knees, sliding up his legs it started to form into thick sticky strands and wrap around his length and probe at his entrance. Ravus's hips jolted up at the intrusion, he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew Ardyn wasn't normal but this magic was something else, it was terrifying. He bobbed his head up and down along Ardyn taking him as deep as he could without gagging. Ardyn kept his eyes on Ravus lips on him, threading fingers through his pale hair he pulled and pushed him back and forth roughly. He huffed out breaths, loving the warm wet feeling around him. Glancing down he couldn’t help but grin at the blackness dripping from the other man’s body. The black sticky tar like liquid clung to his pale skin, more of it sliding up his thighs and into his entrance. Some of the blackness had started trailing up his back across the contour of his spine.

Ravus opened his eyes looking up at Ardyn his eyebrows pulling together in discomfort, a shiver running through his body. He could barely breath his head was getting light, and the weird sludge wasn't helping. Ardyn sighed, grabbing ravus hair tightly he used his mouth to finish himself off. It was nothing of major concern, Ravus would get used to this, just like everything else. Forcing Ravus mouth over him he let out a deep moan and climaxed, forcing him to swallow every last drop. When Ardyn peaked, the blackness slithered more and more into Ravus, greedily filling him up as much as it could, wriggling inside of him to rub and touch everything inside. The second Ardyn’s grip loosened Ravus pulled his mouth away finally catching his breath, he couldn't help the moans that poured out of his mouth. "Ar..... g-good~" he clung to Ardyn’s thighs for support, resting his head against his hip. Ravus couldn’t control the way his thighs were buckling the way the darkness was touching him, rattling him to the core, a little trail of salvia ran from his mouth "p-please~". “It is good, isn’t it~?” Ardyn grinned, petting Ravus hair and tucking it behind his ears. “You really like how it feels, don’t you?” He tilted his head to the side to really take in Ravus desperate expression, it was a wonderful sight to see. Touching the sticky blackness on Ravus back it spider webbed down his sides to his hips and wrapped around his throbbing length. Rubbing some of it between two fingers he slid them into Ravus mouth, slightly curious to see how he would act.

Ravus closed his eyes, the taste was awful as Ardyn’s fingers slipped into his mouth. But Ravus pushed through sucking them softly, as he ground his hips down trying to get a little more friction he was so close, the darkness was everywhere. “As much as I’d like to see you like this all day, I have more urgent matters to attend to...” Ardyn nudged Ravus head away, letting his body drop to the ground he walked around him and stretched his arms and back. The oozing liquid had pooled around Ravus legs, when he fell on the ground it started slithering up his body and around his hips to wrap around his length, squeezing and rubbing it as much as possible. The blackness slithered up his MT arm, sliding into every crevasse it started working it’s way up his neck. Ravus was so close before Ardyn let go of him, but all the sensations were now tenfold. Ravus's heterochromic eyes teared as he finally succumb to the suffocating blackness, letting out a long moan as he climaxed. Through sleepy half lidded eyes he looked Ardyn, hoping he would take the darkness away it still felt like it was creeping over him, consuming him.

Ardyn glanced down at Ravus, he nudged his face with his foot and chuckled. “I’ll leave you to it. You seem to really be enjoying yourself~”. Ravus eyes widened "A-ardyn..." he reached out grabbing his ankle in magitek arm, sparking with a purple aura. He tried to drag himself out of the darkness but could barely move "Please s-stop it!". When Ravus spoke, the ooze slid into the corners of his mouth and down his throat. Ardyn looked at Ravus, how pathetic and desperate his cries were. “And why would I want this to stop? You wanted more, you said it felt good....” he rolled his ankle and moved away from him. Spinning to the side his clothes were suddenly back on his person, he tapped the toe of his shoe on the floor as he opened the door and tipped his hat at Ravus. “And you said I never did anything nice for you...” he smiled and slammed the door shut behind him. Ravus sobbed as Ardyn left him, he didn't want this darkness he needed to get as far away from this man as he could no matter what it took. The high commander concentrated all his focus and energy on the electricity flowing through him letting out small bursts at a time which seemed to start to drive away the tar like substance.


	4. Double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i have been so slow, and for the bad title, life is busy.   
> Enjoy the selfcest~

Leaving Ravus in the cold dark room, Ardyn rolled his shoulders. The fun he had with Ravus was enjoyable to say the least, but he was very keen to check in on Ignis properly. He took a few long strides and changed himself to look like the white haired man. Coughing a few times he caught his reflection in a shiny metal panel on the wall- he adjusted his posture and practiced frowning in a few different ways before continuing on towards the infirmary.

There were four beds bordering the corners of the dark room that smelt of medicine and cold metal. Two soldiers were walking around and checking on Ignis, who was laying in the center of one of the beds covered by a pale sheet to his shoulders. He had a needle in his arm that was attached to a blood bag, he saw one of the soldiers go over and inject something else into the drip hose. Perfect. Everything was working like clockwork, he needed another high dosage every few hours to keep him drowsy. Noticing Ignis start to stir, he waved a hand for the soldiers to leave. The two of them needed a little bit of privacy.  
Ignis shifted in his sleep, the click of boots walking on metal made his eyes flutter open. He felt awful and his head was so clouded, his saw a familiar white clad silhouette "Ravus... What's going on?". He was in an completely different room hook to an Iv.

“You were in a lot of pain last night. I thought it’d be best to move you...” He said as he went to the end of the bed to read the clipboard there. Good. They took a fair amount of blood out of ignis, he’d have to stay in bed for at least a day. “Ardyn came in to check on you in the early hours of the morning. I’ve told him I can monitor you...” he glanced at ignis from the corner of his eye. “Are you in much pain?”. Ignis closed his eyes for a moment taking deep breaths "I feel worse, like i may pass out at any moment". He looked the high commander up and down, glancing around the room, it was just them "Do you know what he plans to do with me?".  
“I’m afraid not, I have no idea what Ardyn plans.” Putting the clipboard down he went to Ignis side. “He may talk a lot, but it’s never useful...” he felt ignis forehead and looked at him closely. “You’re rather pale...” he murmured. Ignis closed his eyes, sighing "I gathered.... this is inconvenient". The ashen blonde man adjusted his glasses, he had to get back to Noctis "Have we landed or are we still in the air?". The high commander quickly retorted “Still in the air, we should be landing by nightfall.” He petted ignis hair and checked the drip. The man asked so many questions, it was starting to get on his nerves. “Are you going to escape once we land...?” He murmured. Ignis's eyebrow raised at his hair being petted, he supposed last night gained him more trust from the high commander, to be so familiar with him. Ignis huffed a small laugh "Not like I'd have a fighting chance if i tried, i doubt i can run away probably can't even walk away...". Ignis shifted slightly looking Ravus in his multi coloured eyes "Come with with me. We will have a better chance of escape, your sister wouldn't want you here i know you don't like the prince but you helping him would bring your sister peace sooner".

His eyes darted to ignis. “Escape with you...?” So that was what Ravus was planning with ignis. “I’d prefer not to fraternise with Noctis...” he said his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, glancing around he moved closer to ignis to pretend to fix up his sheet. “But the sooner we can get away from Ardyn, the better.”. Ignis nodded in agreement, they may not see completely eye to eye but this was more than enough "Do you have a plan in mind?". Looking at Ignis carefully he checked the drip. “Midnight.” How romantic, Ardyn thought, doing his best not to grin. “You should be at least able to walk by then. I’ll come collect you, explain that I’m escorting you to a room. We can escape from there.” Looking back at Ignis he stayed close to him. No hickeys? They must have had really boring sex last night, Ravus really needed to go out more. “I can collect your clothes, is there anything else you’re missing?”. Ignis nodded "I conserve my energy till then... ahh, no just my clothes". Ravus may be on his side but it seemed best to withhold hold the fact that his pants pocket had the ring in it.  
“I’ll bring them back here discreetly.” He touched the side of ignis face with the back of his hand softly. “Rest up. We have a big night ahead of us.”. Ignis eyes fluttered closed at the touch "Thank you..." he whispered as he felt his exhaustion pull him into a comfortable sleep. He petted Ignis hair for a moment, waiting until he was properly resting before leaving. He couldn’t help but grin, he returned to see how Ravus was going. It had only been an hour tops, he wouldn’t be completely broken, not yet. Whistling softly he poked his head in, still looking exactly like the white haired man.

Ravus was on his back arching after off the ground almost unnaturally, his hips twitching and trembling. He couldn't fathom how long it had been, or how he could still be teetering on the edge of an orgasm. The darkness never allowing him to have his release. His eyes were stained with tears, a constant slur of moans and groans coming from his mouth as the darkness touched him in the perfect way everytime, no thrust ever wavering always just as strong and accurate to press into him. Ardyn stared at him for a while, mesmerized by Ravus body and how desperate he sounded. Dragging his gaze away he searched around to find Ignis clothes. “Looks like you’re having fun~” he murmured, gaze sliding back to Ravus twitching form. 

Ravus's eyes widened as he saw the copy of himself, what had he done to Ignis. "A-Ardynnnn" Ravus moaned, he couldn't barely speak between the moans escaping his lips but he tried the best he could "Moree fu fun i-if you s-stayed". “Oh I can imagine.” Ardyn didn’t need to, he was already getting hard from just looking at Ravus. “But, duty calls...” he took ignis clothes and held them close, taking in his scent. “A coffee drinker, I’ll have to get something made up. The two of us can have a nice little chat~” he smirked. Ravus let out a long moan throwing his head back "Pleasee~~ A-Ardyn stayy.... I want y-you... So ahhh clossse". This was on the borderline of pain now he needed a release, he didn't care about embarrassing himself by saying such whorish words to Ardyn. Putting Ignis clothes back he went over to ravus and kneeled down. The blackness had pooled around ravus form, he crawled over him and undid his pants. “How badly do you need it~?” He slid a few fingers into Ravus using his own MT hand. The ooze seemed to slide deeper inside, trying to make more room for the intrusion.

Ravus's eyes fluttered open, staring at his own mismatch eyes it was so odd but not unwelcome "B-bad enough that I'm o-okay fucking mm-myself". Ravus rolled his hips down to meet the cold sharp fingers pushing into him, he let out a loud moan. He need this slick off of him, it was constricting his length not allowing him to get what he wants. Ravus grabbed his doubles face pulling him into a passionate kiss. Ardyn kissed him back roughly, pushing him down he pulled his hand away and slid his throbbing length into Ravus. As much as he wanted to violate the high commander in his normal form, it would hurt more watching Ravus violate himself. Using his MT arm he pumped at Ravus length, pushing and sliding the blackness around him. Ravus's breathing hitched, by six he felt so good not that he would let Ardyn know that he enjoyed being with his copy over the actual Ardyn. The man has alway been like a bad memory that’s always haunting him, Ravus didn't hold back any noise escaping his lips "Soo close~".

Ardyn squeezed Ravus length and pushed deeper inside of him. He wanted to hear Ravus desperate cries, taking long deep breaths he climaxed inside of him. Some of the blackness slid out of him as Ardyn emptied himself inside the man. Ravus finally felt it, the darkness stopped constricting him in a vice like grip. His whole body trembling, a loud almost shameful cry leaving his lips as Ardyn's seed filled him. Ravus joined him in bliss his abused hole squeezing Ardyn through his climax, his eyes rolled back and his vision spotted with white dots he felt as though he would faint at any moment. When Ardyn pulled out of Ravus the blackness seemed to absorb into him. He leaned back, sitting on the metal floor as soon as the ooze touched him it sunk into his skin and disappeared. Leaning back on his elbows he changed back to himself, his eyes black and hollow he stared at Ravus with a cruel smile. “You’re so broken and filthy, no one is ever going to want you now.” He chuckled darkly. Ravus could barely move, he leant his face into the cold touch of the floor. The high commander knew what Ardyn was saying was just meant to hurt him but he knew it was true. He was a pitiful excuse of a human, Ravus was too exhausted to display any hurt only a small huff of air escaping his lungs "Good". Ravus felt himself drifting off from his conscious state, his eyes heavy.

Ardyn stood and nudged Ravus face up. He smirked at the glazed over expression on his face. His work here was done. With a soft purple glow he changed his form to Ravus once more. “Now stay put, i need to talk to dear Ignis. Poor thing got so tired, after I was done with him he pretty much passed out...”. Ravus let out a growl, staying quiet, he couldn’t rest he had a plan set for the moment Ardyn left. Ardyn raised his eyebrows, he leaned down to hold ravus face. “If I were you, I’d stay put. No use having two of you running around this ship...” he snickered. Ravus slapped his hand away in annoyance, snarling more baring his teeth. Ardyn hovered his hand around Ravus face then he stepped back and took Ignis clothes. “Stay put~” he purred, stepping out he locked the door behind him and went off to the infirmary.


	5. The Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some more smut (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
> Ignis and Ravus

Seeing Ignis resting he put his clothes next to him and looked him up and down. Stepping close to him he leaned over and ran his hand through Ignis hair, kissing his temple softly. Ignis murmured shifting before finally his eyes flicked open surprised by how close Ravus was "....Have we landed?". 

“Not yet.” He murmured. Staying close to Ignis he tilted his head up and hovered his lips over Ignis, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. “How are you feeling...? You should probably keep resting.” Ignis swallowed quiet loudly, Ravus was so close to him "I'm feeling a little better still a bit weak though". Looking into Ignis eyes he moved away to the drip. “I can see if there’s anything to speed up your recovery...” There were a few syringes on a small tray nearby, walking over to them he glanced over them and picked one up. “This should do it, give it a few minutes...” he injected the strong aphrodisiac into the drip and discarded the syringe quickly. The more vulnerable he could make Ignis, the better. Ignis felt as the cold liquid ran into him, slowly spreading up his arm into his chest. Dissipating as it reached his heart and spread throughout his body "What was that? Will it make me stop feeling so drained".   
“It should. There might be a few side effects, but it’s a risk we’ll have to take...” moving close to Ignis again he felt pulse on his neck, leaning in close to murmur. “I don’t want Ardyn to find out about our plan. If he knows what we’re doing, I can’t even imagine what he would do to us...” Ignis felt his face heat up at how close Ravus was "Im sure its nothing i can't manage". The blonde adjusted his glasses, his eyes trailing down Ravus's face setting still on his mismatch eyes they were so entrancing "Ye-yes i wouldn't want to imagine...".

“He’s more powerful than you think. I wouldn’t risk going up against him alone...” he trailed his hand up Ignis neck to play with the tips of his hair again, intrigued to see how fast the drug would kick in. “You’re rather resilient though. I’d enjoy sparring with you, once all this mess is done with.”. Ignis looked away from Ravus clearing his throat, why was the man so close, he has never had his body react so quickly to someone's touch before. Ignis knew his face would be crimson, hopefully Ravus would ignore it and not pester "Thank you... i would be more then happy indulge you once were free".Much to his surprise the drug was kicking in rather quickly. “Are you feeling any better now....?” he faked concern, pulling the sheet down a bit he ran his hands down his neck and shoulders softly. “You’re really heating up...”

Ignis shifted grabbing the white haired man's arms pushing them away from him "I'm fine...". Why now of all time was his dick reacting this way, he was exhausted just before and then the second Ravus's hands were on him his body was a light. Yes Ravus was quite an attractive man, tall, muscular, a jaw that could kill. The strongest bond and dedication to those he loved, gods Ignis wanted to count himself among that small list. Ignis took a deep breath 'Calm yourself now! This not the time for this' he thought to himself while avoiding looking at Ravus. Pulling his arms out of Ignis grip he couldn't help but chuckle softly. "You don't seem as drowsy anymore..." he held Ignis face with one hand, running his thumb over his bottom lip softly. "Is something the matter?"

Ignis let out a soft moan, holding the hand on his lips between his own, his face felt so hot "No... j-just need to rest". He squeezed Ravus's hand hoping he would stay put and stop his hands wandering. Ardyn moved his other hand down to cradle the back of Ignis neck he leaned his head to the side to murmur in his ear. "Relax~" He whispered, placing a light kiss on his collarbone. Ignis's hips jolted at the soft touch of lips on him, another soft moan escaping his mouth. Ignis shook his head trying to lightly push the commander back "Ravus... This... this isn't an appropriate time for this, we have to go".

Keeping a firm grip on Ignis shoulder he leaned back down to nuzzle his neck. “I understand, but I...I need this...” he murmured breathlessly, kissing his neck again to leave a small mark there. Ardyn wanted to leave something on Ignis, a scar, something more permanent. But this would have to do for now. It was too easy playing out the desperate acts of the high commander. Ignis turned his head away, his body wanted this but this wasn't right Ravus may have opened up to him last night but this just didn't seem right. As he felt Ravus squeezing him tighter, he let out a soft moan he needed him to stop "Oh S-Shiva stop!". Nuzzling Ignis neck he couldn’t help but leave another mark there. He moved his hand under the sheet and down his chest, waiting to hear more moans from him. Ignis felt his heart sink, this wasn't Ravus at all, what had Ardyn done with Ravus. "Get off of me... Ardyn" Ignis again pushed with more force this time to get him off, if he had killed Ravus, Ignis didn't have a fighting chance to survive not unless Ardyn wanted him alive.

Stepping back he looked at Ignis with a small chuckle. “What gave it away~?” He asked, pushing his white hair back he moved back towards Ignis. Ignis kept a deadpan face as he responded "Ravus is a much better kisser...". Ignis ripped the iv from his arm not trusting what was being put in his body. Ardyn laughed and sat on the end of the bed, running his hand up and down Ignis leg. “Is he now? I was hoping I could imitate it, I had the opportunity to practice a few times...”. Ignis raised a brow in confusion, the man was indeed hard to understand. Ignis was about to speak when the door slammed open Ravus stood there snarling. "GET AWAY FROM HIM ARDYN, You've had your fun now go!" Ravus used a curative the moment Ardyn left him, he was almost completely healed although his body still pain him. “How nice of you to join us~” Ardyn crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. “You ready for round three? I’m sure Ignis would enjoy it too...”.

Ravus stalked over to the bed putting himself between Ardyn and Ignis "Shut it..." the commander growled. Ignis shifted in the bed moving himself to sit up, he looked at his clothes on the bedside table grabbing his shirt, to covering his chest as he sat up. Moving over towards Ravus, Ardyn smirked and held Ravus chin hard to pull his gaze towards him. "Are you sure~? But then again, you don't like it when I talk during more....intimate times..." Ignis stayed quiet as he pulled his legs closer to himself, keeping his eyes on Ardyn. Ravus kept his eyes to the ground not wanting to look at the awful person that had him in his hands "Why don't you be a good host, and let your guest get some rest".

"He's had plenty of rest. We were actually in the middle of something..." Ardyn let go of Ravus, getting off the bed he circled around the bed like a vulture. "Before you rudely interrupted. You didn't even knock..." He scoffed, moving to Ignis he ran his hand across his neck and through his hair, pulling it playfully. Ignis tensed up at the touch, he moaned softly and put his hand to Ardyn’s wrist, shoving it away. Ravus stood on the other side of the bed, he gritted his teeth. He stood opposite of Ardyn staring at Ignis "What have you done to him?" Ravus sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his clone. "I wanted to make sure our guest was relaxed and comfortable, that's all..." Ardyn moved his hand away but leaned down to kiss Ignis neck where he had left the mark earlier. Ignis moaned louder and covered his mouth instantly, elbowing Ardyn away. "Don't touch me." Ignis snapped.  
Ravus pulled Ardyn up by his shoulder "Ardyn... you're not so low, that you would force someone into something against their will are you?" He said with a stoic face. Ardyn looked back at Ravus and chuckled, shrugging his hand off his shoulder. "I'm not forcing anyone to do anything." Ignis glared at him. "At least drop this facade, the act is up. There's no need for you to look like anyone else but yourself..." Ardyn leaned over to whisper to Ignis. "Except to fulfil your little fantasies~" Ardyn said in a soft sultry voice. Ignis eyes went wide, he shuddered and shoved him away again. Now the thought was in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He took long deep breaths to try and calm himself down, he looked at the ground, not wanting to look at anyone in case it made him do something he would regret.

Ravus clenched his fist in annoyance "Stop being cruel". Ravus knew Ardyn would have his way but hoped he would grow bored of his games. Ardyn put his hands up innocently, he stepped back and looked at Ravus. "It's too much fun. Especially when Ignis can't even look at me..." He whistled to get Ignis's attention. The blonde wrapped his arms around himself and kept his eyes on the ground, clearly ignoring him. "Ignis~" Ardyn moaned loudly in Ravus voice- Ignis shivered and pulled his legs up. The chancellor would grow tired of this eventually, he just had to do his best not to react to his taunts. Ravus set his hand on Ignis's knee squeezing it lightly "Don't listen to him...". Ravus hadn’t seen Ignis like this he was always so together "What did you give him?" He eyed off the chancellor.  
Ignis focused on breathing and didn't respond to Ravus. Ardyn kept his eyes on Ignis, keen to see how things would play out. "I told you, I just gave him something to help him relax. You should try touching him a bit more, I bet he'll make the most adorable little moans...". Ravus let out a sigh "I'm sorry Ignis, it will pass im sure its effects won't last to long" he let his hand fall away from his knee, not wanting to cause him any discomfort. "About an hour since it was a small, yet strong dose. It helped that I just injected the stimulant right into you though." Ardyn folded his arms, changing back to his usual form. "You're a good little guinea pig." Ignis felt sick. He stayed tense, shaking slightly he stayed silent. It wouldn't do any good talking back to Ardyn. Ravus's brows pulled together "Don't act so proud of yourself". Ignis looks so scared, he didn't know what to do, Ravus had never been good at comforting people his sister understood that he tried his best. The high commander lent forward placing his hand on Ignis's shoulder "Deep breaths Ignis".

Ardyn expected things to go differently with Ignis. He wanted the Ignis to act more on his instincts but he was holding back quite a lot. "I'll have to try something much stronger next time..." Ardyn chuckled. "Enjoy it while it lasts." He said with a small wave, heading out of the infirmary. Ignis stayed tense, waiting for a few moments for Ardyn to leave. He kept his eyes down, feeling ashamed of himself for falling for something like this. What would have happened if he was with Noct? What if this had happened to the prince? He started trembling more, he took short sharp breaths. "T-tha-ah....thank you." He murmured softly. Ravus squeezed his shoulder lightly "I'm sorry i was not here, i let my guard slip, calm yourself your safe for now". Ignis’s body was so warm, he leaned towards Ravus and buried his head in his chest. He wanted this feeling to pass, this numb, uncontrollable feeling all over him. As he started forcing himself to take long deep breaths he relaxed more. He moaned softly under his breath, half hoping ravus wouldn’t hear his desperate moans.  
Ravus wrapped his arms around Ignis rubbing his back softly "Is there anything i can get you to help? Maybe some water" he murmured. Ignis nodded quickly, knowing if he spoke it’d come out forced and broken. Ravus sat up walking over to the door where a water cooler stood, he filled the small styrofoam cup to the brim taking it back over to shaking Ignis. He used one hand to take the shirt from Ignis's hand to replace it with the cup "Here take a sip". Ignis took the cup with both hands, keeping his eyes on it as he carefully took a sip. He swallowed hard and tipped the rest over his head. The cold water shocked his body a bit, he moaned out and wiped the water out of his eyes. Glancing to Ravus he took a few breaths to get his words out. “Could...could you...turn around for a few minutes please....?” He requested, a hint of embarrassment in his tone. “It...wouldn’t be wise for you to leave...but I...” he trailed off, staring at the bed and pulling the sheets up over himself more.  
Ravus looked at Ignis confused at what he meant "You sure you don't need help?". It took a moment but when he saw Ignis's face and how flushed he was "Oh, ohhhh.... i thought you were getting dress, i’m a fool apologies". Ravus joined Ignis in being crimson, the commander turned away from Ignis speaking under his breath "The offer still stands...". Ignis shook his head, waiting for Ravus to turn around he sat up more and pulled his underwear off. He was already getting excited- no thanks to Ardyns teasing- he kept the sheet over himself as he started. Ardyns taunting still rung in his mind, clear as day as he started pumping himself, picking up the pace the more he thought. He felt bad using Ravus as his stimuli but it was working quite well, glancing over to his form he moaned softly and kept going. He was usually very quiet when doing this, but he started huffing and moaning more the closer he got. “R-ravus, c-could you...” he moaned again and tried to compose himself. “Sit on the bed...? I...I would...I’d like to lean against you...”

Ravus face was unbearably flushed, those sweet moans were so to adorable. He turned to look at Ignis taking a deep breath to calm his thought, the idea of taking him then and there was to tempting but it would be regrettable Ignis had little control right now and may hate him for it later. Ravus's was about to sit down on the sheet covering Ignis but he stopped clearing his throat "Can i remove this? I wish to help you, m-my mouth may be of use to you" Ravus had tried his best to speak confidently but faltered just a tiny bit. Ignis was stroking himself slowly, he looked at Ravus mouth and found himself nodding before he could say anything else. The idea of his mouth on him made his heart flutter, his body relaxed more as he edged closer to the high commander. Ravus's pulled the sheet away taking in Ignis's wonderful body, Ardyn copy was no way near this perfect. The high commander lent forward placing a small kiss on the blondes lips before slowly trailing kisses down his torso, Ravus slide onto the bed as he did so kneeling in between Ignis's thighs. Ravus stopped his kisses on Ignis's hips sitting up slightly so he could take in Ignis's flushed body a sheen of sweat was starting to appear over his face and chest. Ravus grabbed Ignis's hand in his mt one pulling it up to his face kissing the inside of his wrist, he took over with his right hand all the while with long controlled strokes where Ignis had been touching earlier. He was firm with his pressure trying to mimic the same rhythm Ignis had going, enjoying the moan that escaped Ignis's lips "Beautiful...".

Ignis breath hitched with every kiss. He didn’t calculate for this, he could barely comprehend what Ravus was doing. It felt good though and that was the most important thing right now. He moaned out as Ravus started touching him, he let himself go into this blissful numbness. He couldn’t control himself, he bucked his hips into Ravus hand, spreading his legs more, wanting him to go faster. Ravus grabbed firmly with his Mt hand into Ignis's thigh keeping his legs spread, Ravus smiled softly before leaning down to take Ignis's aching length into his mouth. He teased the tip with his tongue enjoying the taste of precome spilling into his mouth. His hand continued to work the base of his shaft while his mouth took in as much as it could, humming softly around him as he did so. Ignis let the moans pour freely out of his mouth, gasping at how warm and good it felt. Throwing his head back he rolled his hips into Ravus mouth, already so close even though Ravus had only just started.

Ravus peered up at Ignis enjoying how much he was letting go, he removed his hand from his length trailing it up Ignis's chest until reached his face, softly placing two fingers at Ignis's lips. Ravus continued to work his mouth up and down his length, his Mt hand explore up his thigh and side until he reached his nipple squeezing it lightly, wanting to hear more moan slip from those pretty lips.  
Whatever Ravus was doing it made Ignis moan hopelessly. He opened his mouth and found himself licking at Ravus’s fingers, liking how they felt in his mouth. He arched his back at the fingers on his chest and he cried out loudly as he came in ravus mouth. Ravus's eyes widened not expecting Ignis to come so quickly, he pulled back swallowing down Ignis's essence savouring the taste. Ravus lent up holding Ignis's face between his hands kissing him softly "Oh Ignis... your irresistible", he peppered Ignis with kisses from his lips down to his collarbone. Ignis let his face fall in ravus hands, he looked at him and tilted his head a little. The man was out of focus- Ignis tried taking his glasses off to clean them but he fumbled and they fell on the bed. He made a sad little moan and looked to Ravus.

Ravus couldn't help but smile a little that was to endearing, he kissed Ignis's eyelids before retrieving the glasses. He quickly cleaned them with the bed sheet before placing them back on Ignis's nose "Better?". Ravus stayed kneeling between Ignis's thighs running his hands down his smooth torso. Ignis flinched a little at the kiss, feeling even more vulnerable without his glasses. He nodded and looked back at Ravus once his glasses were back on, arching his back he leaned into his touch, wanting more kisses from him. Ravus looked Ignis up and down, he was already half hard. He lent back down kissing him passionately, his right hand trailing lower his finger teasing at Ignis's soft entrance. Ignis pushed back into the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen it. He pulled away from the kiss to moan, feeling Ravus hand he nudged his hips a little closer.

Ravus moaned back letting his tongue roam into Ignis's mouth, his slipped his finger into the tight ring of muscle. He waited for Ignis to relax before adding a second, slowly scissors his fingers into him, he enjoying every moan his fingers caused Ignis. "Tell me if you wish to stop" Ravus could feel the front if his pants becoming awfully tight, he continued exploring Ignis searching for the spot that would send him into euphoria. Ignis cried out when he felt more fingers slide inside of him. He tried to speak but his voice broke when he moaned again. Looking down at himself he could see his length was throbbing again, he tilted his head to the side to see Ravus fingers siding in and out. Ravus kissed down the blondes chest taking his nipple into his lips giving him a light bite, Ravus finally couldn't take the pressure of his pants using his unoccupied hand to unzip his fly letting out a soft moan as he did so. The commander sat back up on his knees so he could watch Ignis's every move, he curled his fingers finding the little bundle of nerves. Ravus felt himself become incredible hard at the sight of how he reacted to his touch.

Ignis had never felt like this before, the feeling rushed through him like a warm wave. Panting he rolled his hips back so Ravus could touch that spot again, he wanted more of it. “P-please....p-please, please....” he begged, mouth open he licked his lips, hoping Ravus would kiss him again. Ravus had started to lazily touch himself with his mt arm, he didn't want to hurt him. Ignis would be the death of him how could he refuse. "What is it you want?" Ravus said in a low voice trying to seem calm, he hated what he was about to do, pulling his finger out of Ignis was harder than he thought it would be. The face he pulled was to upsetting, cutting Ravus like a knife. He quickly crawled up the bed, reaching into the medical supply draws beside it. He didn't find exactly what he was looking for but the elixir he found would do just fine, it had a smooth slightly thick consistency.

Ignis let out a strangled moan when Ravus took his fingers out of him. He looked at him and back down at himself. Why did Ravus stop? He was so close, he started stroking himself again. “I...I...I j-just want it to stop...” he murmured desperately. Ravus lent back "I'm sorry i don't want to hurt you" he opened the bottle with his left arm pouring it onto his length stroking himself to spread it evenly, it tingling slightly in a nice way a pleasant sensation shooting up his spine. Ravus lined himself up between Ignis's legs, hoisting him up slightly by holding in him under his knee "Try and relax".

Ignis saw Ravus lining himself up and he tensed up a little. “I...I’ll try. I’ve....I haven’t...done this...before...” He looked back at him and bit the inside of his lip. Ravus swallowed audibly "Are you sure you want this?... i-i will be gentle and stop the second you ask..." Ravus could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Ignis looked down, taking a moment to breathe and try to compose himself as much as he could. “A-alright....a-as long as you’re gentle....” he murmured. Ravus lent down giving Ignis soft kisses coaxing him into relaxing again, he slowly sunk himself into Ignis's tight warmth he was so incredibly tight. "Ingis~" Ravus let out a soft moan pushing himself in slowly until he was fully seated. Ignis gasped, trembling he rested his head into Ravus neck. Feeling how deep Ravus was inside him made him shudder, he moved his hips a little and moaned at the sensation. Ravus kissed Ignis's on the temple softly, he felt so amazing. With slow careful movements Ravus began moving his hips, making sure Ignis wasn't in to much pain as he did so "Y-you are doing so well Ignis" he brought his human hand up softly stroking his face. Ignis took short uneasy breaths. He looked at Ravus and nodded, moving his hips up he pushed himself all the way down again and let out a long moan.

Ravus moan softly in Ignis's ear, he hadn't expect him to return the thrust. Ravus kissed and nipped into the crook of Ignis's neck, as he started to pick up his pace siding almost all the way out to thrust back in full force. Ignis cried out and trembled, burying his head into his neck again. Tha-that...that...was a bit rough...”. Ravus let out a grunt "I'm sorry..." he slowed down his pace a little trying not to make any jerky movements. "You feel amazing" Ravus sighed, he went back to kissing Ignis on the lips. Ignis tried to move in a similar way, not wanting to make big movements. “Y-you’re really....it’s really big inside me...” he murmured, kissing ravus back and keeping his gaze down. Ravus felt his face flush, he ran his hand down Ignis's torso, taking the blonde's throbbing erection in hand slowly pumping Ignis in time with his thrusts all the while not breaking from the kiss.  
Ignis started moving more erratically, he tried to keep kissing Ravus but it was hard when he was moving so much. He glanced at Ravus for a moment. “C-could you... before...” he moaned softly and had to slow down so he could speak. “When you had your fingers...a-and you were touching m-me...that spot...” Ravus smirked "Of course..." he used his Mt hand to hold the small of Ignis's back arching him more, as he shift his hips until he could press perfectly into the bundle of nerves. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt Ignis tighten around "T-There?". Ignis cried out loudly and nodded. He went to speak but just moaned again, he arched his back and moved himself back and forth on the spot. Ravus meet Ignis's hips everytime he jutted back, more moans spilling from his lips. Ravus couldn't help himself speeding up his pace he could feel how close he was, his hand speed up as well enjoying how beautifully Ignis writhed beneath him.

Ignis gasped and moaned loudly, putting his hands on Ravus shoulders he rolled his hips. Everything felt so warm and nice, with Ravus inside him and touching him he found himself climaxing again when Ravus pushed deep inside him. Ravus followed suit all to quickly, with Ignis's squeezing him so tightly as he climaxed, Ravus's hips bucked forward as came inside him "Ignis~". Ravus's rested his face in the crook of Ignis's neck, letting out a long moan. Ignis put his hand on the back of Ravus’s head, petting his hair slowly. The warmth inside him was so calming and felt amazing, he closed his eyes and let himself get absorbed into this moment, not wanting to think about anything else. Ravus hummed at the sensation, he felt so good he couldn't bare to move. It felt to perfect, he could lie here content for the rest of his life. Ignis took long breaths, finally feeling himself calm down from what had happened. He opened his eyes after a few moments to shift himself a little, trying to get Ravus to slide out of him.  
Ravus kissed at Ignis's neck before finally removing himself, he shifted upright grabbing a few tissues from beside the bed cleaning himself up before tucking himself back into his pants. "How are you feeling?" Ravus said as he sat now on the edge of the bed his Mt hand brushing the hair out of Ignis's face. Ignis twitched when ravus pulled out. He looked down at himself, seeing the sticky mess left behind he grabbed handfuls of tissues to clean everything up. His face leaned closer to Ravus hand but he kept his head down. “It’s...wearing off...”.

"Good because I'd say we're soon to land" Ravus stood up going over to the small sink and cupboards rummaging till he found a few things placing them in a tray, he took a cloth to the sink wetting it with warm water. Ravus made his way back over to Ignis placing the tray on the bedside table, he sat back down beside Ignis using the cloth to better clean him. Ignis wanted to clean himself, but didn’t want to be rude so he let Ravus clean him up. “Thank you....” he was quiet for a moment, he folded the hem of the sheet back and forth as he spoke. “What is to happen now...?” Ravus cleared his throat, putting the cloth down and picking up the tray in its place. He took a syringe filling it with a condensed elixir, this should bring him back to feeling fine. He tapped the needle letting and bubbles float to the top as he squirted a little out just to be safe "I'll give you this, then put your clothes on... after that well... Ardyn more than certainly doesn't trust me anymore so i'm not too sure where we are, but my guess is Zegnautus Keep".


	6. A chance to escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Been a while... Sorry?  
> Rereading this today killed me because i forgot about all this  
> but also thank friend for editing because they have free time atm  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Zegnautus Keep...” Ignis murmured, looking over to the syringe in Ravus hands. “If I am not mistaken, it is where the Empire is conducting their research, testing in laboratories and whatnot...” He looked over at the blood bag that Ardyn had hooked up to him earlier and shuddered, not wanting to even consider what Ardyn had tried to put into his system. Ravus nodded eyes closing for a moment.  
"Yes that... as well as the Crystal is being stored there." Ravus spoke quietly as he took Ignis's arm in his MT hand adjusting it so the others inner arm was showing, he felt around for a vein in his inner elbow.  
"This will pinch a little". He slowly pushed the needle into the his vein squeezing the serum in.  
Ignis kept calm as the needle went in and he tensed up for a moment, gritting his teeth he waited for it to be pulled out before taking a breath.  
“We...need to escape out of here. Find Noct, and get to the Crystal...”

Ravus but the tray aside gathering Ignis clothes placing them onto his lap neatly. "The prince will find us with the tracker." He patted the pair of pants where he had put it. "They will find us, then we can try escaping. I feel as though the crystal is quite possibly a trap... Ardyn wouldn’t take us there for a fun field trip, he has a plan". Ravus looked Ignis in the eye. “Ultimately, I will respect what you want to do, you're the retainer, you know what’s best for your King... I will back you up".  
Ignis looked at Ravus and back down at his clothes. He wasn’t certain how he felt looking at Ravus for any longer than a few moments, especially after what they had done together. He did his best to push it to the side.  
“As much as I dislike being a hostage, it might be best to lay low and wait for a good opportunity to escape. It feels as if we may be in the eye of a storm, so patience, as dull as it seems, may be the safest option for now.” He said in agreeance, cleaning his glasses again he put them back on pulled his shirt on, making sure to do the buttons all the way up to hopefully hide the marks on his neck.  
Ravus stood up and walked away from the bed, facing away from Ignis giving him some privacy. "Mmmm... yes, that and again our only chance to jump ship will be once we land unless you know how to fly..." The High Commander folded his arms sighing, Ravus knew all too well the consequences of his actions but it would give Ignis a chance to escape.

The advisor moved to the side of the bed to keep dressing himself. “Then we truly are stranded until Noct arrives.” He looked at Ravus once he had finished, pushing the stray hairs out of his face.  
“Thank you...for saving me from Ardyn earlier. If you hadn’t turned up, he would have stayed. I....I do not want to consider what would have happened...”  
"Thank me once you are safe, we are still in a hornets nest... I'll will do what I can to draw most of the attention so you can get away." Ravus looked to the ground, clearing his throat he would most likely not have another chance to speak about what they had done together. Even though it wasn’t under the best circumstances, he truly enjoyed the others company. "Thank you for a nice moment in an otherwise terrible day."  
Ignis’s face flushed as he looked in Ravus’ direction. “I’m....glad it was a...pleasant experience...” He murmured and was silent for a good while afterwards, he kept his gaze near Ravus. He wasn’t entirely sure whether he enjoyed what he and Ravus had done, it felt forced and he...felt very much exposed. It was his first time after all- he assumed his first time would be with a woman, but he wasn’t opposed the idea of being with a man.  
Although he assumed it would had been in a place nothing like this, and under very different conditions. 

“We should....stick together. I don’t want Ardyn manipulating us again, otherwise it’ll throw a spanner in the works.” Ignis spoke up, pushing the silence away to focus on what was important.  
Ravus nodded. "I will stay by your side and guard you for as long as I can. Make sure the tracker is still there, otherwise Ardyn has already messed up half the plan".  
Ignis nodded, standing up he checked his pockets. The tracker was still there, as was the ring of Lucii which he kept hidden. “It seems untampered with....” He murmured, moving closer to Ravus. Before he could say anything there was a soft knock at the door followed by Ardyns voice.  
“High Commander, are you finished in there? I mean I can only assume so much...” The Chancellor laughed softly.  
Ravus let out a sigh, opening the door the tiniest amount poking his head around to peer through the gap. "Yes Chancellor Izunia... what is it that you want?"  
Ardyn pulled at the door so he could eye Ignis before looking at Ravus. “We need to go over a few things before we land, it’d be best to discuss it somewhere more...private. Away from prying eyes and ears.”  
The High Commander hummed for a moment. "I didn't like our last private conversation, I'd prefer a witness.... that way you cannot take my place again."  
Ardyn smirked and looked Ravus up and down. “And here I thought I looked good in white.” Eyeing Ignis he waggled a finger at him, for him to not listen. Ignis kept his eyes on the two of them and covered his ears. Ardyn moved closer to Ravus to whisper.  
“Is there anything you’d like to tell me about the advisor, speak now. If not, I’ll assume your withholding information, and once we land it’ll be a rocky ride for the two of you....” Golden eyes looked over ravus and he bit his bottom lip. “But then again, you do like it a bit rough...”

Ravus kept his dead pan stare leaning in to whisper back. "Funny... well he is a very good kisser." He leaned back looking at Ardyn he rolled his eyes, knowing Ardyn would want more. "He still believes I will help him escape when we land, he is ever faithful to Noctis." The princes’ name rolled off his tongue in a tainted manner. "But... if you can guarantee me that Ignis will live and be my prisoner. Then I can assure you that he won't be able to escape the keep, I will lead him in circles, or where ever you wish as long as he lives and is mine.”  
Ardyn stared the man down, weighing his conditions up he couldn’t help but smile. “A prisoner...more like a pet~?” He looked over at Ignis, who kept his word and was keeping his ears covered but gave Ardyn a narrowed stare. “I’ll fit him with a collar then, so he can’t leave. He is /our/ little pet, but I suppose you can look after him. I’ll drop by on occasion to see how he is...”  
Ravus turned his nose up in annoyance. "I dislike sharing but I suppose I can live with it." The High Commander looked to Ardyn again. "What do you wish for me to do once we land?"  
“We’ll need to clear this vessel and start organising soldiers into the larger ships. I need to do a few little errands, but they shan’t take me too long. After all, our pet needs to have a nice, comfortable place to rest his head...” He gave Ravus a sly smile. “I’ll ensure the bed is bigger, you two seemed quite cramped on the last one.”

Ravus nodded. "Alright..." The High Commander crossed his arms looking towards the ground. "Thank you chancellor, is there anything else, or am i just 'pet' sitting?"  
“Pet sitting.” Ardyn said with a nod, tapping Ravus head up. “I trust that this conversation stays between us. I’d hate for you to rock the boat...”  
"Of course... and nor do I, Good day Chancellor Izunia." Ravus nodded before going to the door holding it open for Ardyn to leave.  
Ardyn looked at the door, then looked back at Ravus and bowed. “And a good day to you, High Commander.” He turned on the back of his heels to leave Ravus and Ignis alone once more.  
Ravus closed the door turning back to Ignis, signalling for Ignis to uncover his ears. "Did you hear any of that?"  
Ignis uncovered his ears and shook his head. “No, I heard vague whispers but nothing I could inherently decipher...” he murmured, he didn’t want to try his luck with Ardyn again.  
Ravus nodded, taking a few steps forward leaning down to whisper. "Ardyn said he needs to run a few errands, so he would leave me to guard you... it is most certainly a lie, he will be waiting for us to try and make an escape through the main hanger." Ravus took Ignis’s hand softly pulling him back towards the bed. "Thankfully, when he took you from me he took you to the med bay... there is an engineer shaft in on the wall behind the bed that we can make our way out through, it will be a tight squeeze." Ravus didn’t risk raising his voice keeping it low and staying a hair distance away from Ignis's ear.

Ignis felt a little on edge with Ravus whispering so close. He turned to him and furrowed his brows together. “Where do these shafts finish at? How do you know he’s lying? Or, how do I know you’re not leading me straight to him...?” He murmured back with slight suspicion. He knew he could trust Ravus to an extent, but Ardyn may have offered him something he couldn’t refuse.  
"The shaft comes out in the armoury, but on that lower level there is a floor hatch to outside... I've patrolled many of these ships time and time again, it is the best escape route I can navigate from our current location.” The High Commander let go of Ignis's hand, still keeping his voice down speaking through his teeth. "He is always lying... and well, you will just have to trust me. What other option do you have" Ravus closed his eyes letting out a deep breath.  
"You can ask me anything you wish that will help me earn your trust and I will do my best to tell the honest truth..."  
“Anything...” Ignis sighed, looking at Ravus carefully. “What side are you on? What is your goal? Where do you see yourself, when all of this ends...?”  
Ravus looked Ignis in the eyes his brows pulling together. "Your side for now as our goals are the same, to end the plague that will take this world, I want my sister to rest peaceful she deserves that...I assume death will come for me sooner rather than later..."  
“Death?” Ignis stared at him with disappointment in his eyes. “So when this is finished, when peace has come to all, you ASSUME death will be at your doorstep? Or that you will die and never see peace? If you survive in the end, what happens then? Will you just kill yourself?” He narrowed his gaze. “Do you have any self respect? What would Lady Lunafreya say if she heard you speak like that?”  
Ravus looked to the ground, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "I didn't mean it like that, I don't think I will survive... it is my family's fate. We have never faired well. I will do everything I can to get you out of here and you must insure Noctis succeeds... don't wait for me if anything happens". Ravus ran his hand through his hair, clearing his throat. "If I survive I would hope to go back to Tenebrae... I would like to fix the state of my country."  
Ignis stayed near Ravus and looked up at him with a determined stare. “You cannot live your life under the assumption of fate...” He stayed quiet for a moment before turning around to the opening of the shaft. “Whether you are telling the truth or not, your actions seem trustworthy. I will ensure Noct succeeds, he needs to fulfil his role...” Ignis stretched his arms and back, gesturing for Ravus to go in front of him to guide the way.  
Ravus took a few steps forward. "It's hard to ignore when you are part of the oracle bloodline, I may not see the future like my sister could... but I can understand, hear and speak to the gods." Ravus knelt down, backing himself down the shaft being careful with his footing making sure his feet wedged into the ladder rungs. He looked at Ignis before descending further. "Please be careful, and don't fall on me, I don't want to die in a shaft."  
“I don’t believe your life will end quite this soon...” Ignis said flatly, following Ravus’s steps. He stayed quiet as he followed after Ravus, knowing how much their voices would echo.

Ravus hit the first landing side stepping along the right of the tiny corridor, he waited until Ignis was beside him to continue. His sword and arm were making it tremendously difficult to squeeze through. A few pipes jutted out from the wall forcing him to bend slightly in an awkward manner. He hissed under his breath, he couldn't push himself through due to his chest being just too wide. Ravus had never liked small spaces, but this was just ridiculous. He could feel himself starting to sweat a little. "Damned pipes... Ignis, could you push me?"  
Ignis moved carefully around in the small area, but seeing ravus not moving he rolled his shoulders and shoved the white haired man. He groaned and shoved him harder to hopefully push him through. He didn’t even consider the position Ravus was it, he was more determined to get through this as quickly as possible.

Ravus felt himself get jammed through the small opening and straight into the pole in front of his legs that he was trying to avoid, the pole whacking him right where it hurt most.  
"By the six!" Ravus wheezed. He bit his lip stifling a crying, still whimpering a tiny bit as he side stepped down the tiny hall. "If... If you tell anyone a-about this, I'll kill you." He had to take a moment to compose himself before continuing, he stopped before the next ladder to the armoury. He looked back to Ignis his eyebrows pulled together as he winced.  
Looking at Ravus expression he waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t fret, I understand accidents happen. Although gossip like this makes for a good campfire story.” He smiled a little and followed Ravus closely. “Should I go ahead this time? Or stay behind in case you get stuck, and need another push...”  
Ravus squinted at him, he wanted to get mad but that would blow their cover. "Oh shut up... Specks..." He wanted to insult him but he couldn’t help but feel silly with settling on something a child would insult with.  
Ignis chuckled and stepped in front of him. “We should quiet down, lest we get caught in here.” He looked over the next ladder and began to make his descent. “Once in the armoury, there’s a lower level to look for, correct?”  
Ravus huffed at him, following him down. "No... just a hatch that leads outside, but we should take some supplies before we depart."  
Ignis got to the end of the ladder he stepped out of the way so Ravus could lead him to the supplies. Ravus lead the way, side stepping till he came to the small door out into the armoury, he looked through the ventilated holes in it to check that the coast was clear. One MT soldier stood at the doorway with its back turned, Ravus looked to Ignis placing one finger to his lips. Ravus took slow movement to open the door, creeping out as silently as possible the moment he was free of crouching he took long strides moving as quiet as lurking deamon. Ignis watched Ravus move so carefully, crouching down as to not draw attention to himself. From the fight the previous day, to now, Ignis found himself watching Ravus swift movements, full of finesse and grace that would have only come from his upbringing. Noct, although a prince, never had this kind of elegance. Then again, Noct still had much to learn.  
The High Commander swiftly took his blade ramming it through the MTs’ back piercing it in what remains of its heart, Ravus held the limp body. He dial in a few numbers to the keypad closing and locking the door. He carrying the MT back over to the maintenance shaft hiding it away, so once they escaped no suspicion would be roused. "Coast is clear."

Hearing Ravus voice he went straight to his side. “Will anyone check in here, or should one of us keep watch...?”  
"There is about twenty minutes until the next guard rotation." Ravus stood in front of Ignis reaching into his inner breast pocket pulling out an small velvet bag.  
"This was going to be for my sister... but i would like you to have it". He took Ignis's wrist placing the bag in his hand. "It is an Adamantite bangle, it should serve you well in battle… don’t lose it." Ravus stepped away from Ignis looking through the shelfs taking all the curatives he could find to give to the advisor to store in his Armiger.  
Ignis pulled it out of the bag and looked at the bangle, admiring the beautifully intricate details. It was most definitely something very expensive, if not priceless. “Ravus.” He said firmly, going to Ravus side once more he shook his head. “I cannot accept this. If it were for your sister, with her passing, she would have wanted you to keep it on her behalf...”  
Ravus shook his head, waving his hand nonchalantly. "No, my sister would want me to give it to someone i care.... care to see live... it is of no used to me, my gauntlet is made of Adamantite" Ravus placed the curatives on the table in front if them.  
"Take these".  
Ignis looked at the curatives and back to Ravus with an uncertain expression. Glancing down at the bangle he slid it on and rotated his wrist, seeing how it looked and fit on him. He looked back at the table and started stocking up. “Why do you care for me....?” He asked curiously.  
Ravus stammered for a moment "I don't.... think now is an appropriate time, to talk of this". Ravus walked over the the hatch crouching down near it. It felt right to give it to the advisor, in his chest he knew he had to give it to him. He shook his head, his thoughts were too broken and confusing. Once they were out of the keep he could focus his thoughts and explain himself to Ignis better.

Hearing the uncertain tone in Ravus voice, the stammering made his chest feel strange. He stayed silent and ran his fingers over the bangle. They would have to discuss this, perhaps when they were out of danger and away from the keep. Staying a bit away from Ravus, not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable he cleared his throat. “Once we’re outside... I’ll follow after you. I trust you know the best way to get out of here...”  
Ravus lifted the hatch. "Hopefully I can get us out. I'm not familiar with this keep." He popped his head through checking the area. No soldiers nearby, it was about a decent drop but nothing that would be too dangerous.  
Ravus dropped down landing with a soft thud "Jump down. I'll catch you."  
Ignis was perfectly capable with jumping down without help, but he knew Ravus was only trying to help. He landed in his arms and winced when he hit Ravus metallic arm. 

“Two days, and eloping already? I’m sure that would go down delightfully in Tenebrae...” Ardyn called out from the other side of the keep, his voice echoing with his footsteps. “High Commander, I assumed we had an arrangement...” He sounded hurt as he put a hand to his chest defensively.  
Ravus placed Ignis back down on his feet standing in front to shield him. "You didn't say i couldn’t take him for a walk... i broke no arrangement. You never specified."  
“Although we have landed, so you’ll need to stay here and keep an eye on the soldiers. I can escort our pet to his quarters...” Ardyn moved closer, waving his hand to the side to gesture for Ravus to move. 

“Pet...?” Ignis repeated, in slight confusion and disgust.  
“Oh yes, our little pet, to do with what we wish...” Ardyn explained, seeing the bangle on his arm his eyes went to Ravus with a delighted grin. “You’ve already gotten a present for him? How wonderful! Pets do like being showered with gifts, it makes them much more loyal and trusting, don’t you think?”  
Ravus tsked taking slow steps back pushing Ignis backward looking at Ignis, he turned his head back mouthing 'Run.' He faced forward looking towards Ardyn.  
"I thought you had errands to run, Chancellor... you should go do that. I'll stay here and guard Ignis." Ravus kept a stern face there was no chance Ardyn believed him but it was worth a shot to at least try.  
Ignis refused to run, he held a hand out, ready to summon a dagger if need be. He didn’t want to leave him with Ardyn. 

“Everything’s been taken care of, no need to fret...” Ardyn didn’t slow his pace, he looked at Ignis then to ravus once more. “He is very loyal, I’ll have to train him to take commands a little better though. So he can sit, and come when called~”  
Ravus took a deep breath, in a split second summoned a grenade to one hand and a smoke grenade to the other tossing the smoke grenade towards Ardyn and the other to a support leg of the ship. Ravus turned on his heel grabbing Ignis's wrist pulling him as he launch into a full sprint, the explosion was huge. Ravus could hear the cracking of metal as the ship started to topple over- hopefully on Ardyn. He was glad they had raided supplies before trying this, he was probably squeezing Ignis's wrist a little too hard but he was irritated that he hadn't listened to him.  
Realising after a moment it was Ravus grabbing onto him Ignis pulled his hand away, knowing they could run faster.  
“So much for a quiet escape...”  
Ravus huffed a sarcastic laugh. "Well if you had run when i told you maybe you could have... but that was the only option i could see."  
The High Commander slowed down his pace realising Ignis was not nearly as fast as him, he looked frantically around trying to find an escape route. Following a fire route would be safest, he turned whilst running pulling Ignis lightly on the elbow to get him to follow.  
“I wasn’t about to leave you with him.” Ignis said between pants, following after Ravus. 

Ardyn had avoided the crumbling rubble and managed to phase in front of Ravus, he stuck his foot out to trip him with a playful whistle. Ravus let out a whine as he fell, only just managing to combat roll into the fall and end up on his knees with his sword drawn and ready.  
"You're fast for your age old man." He hissed.  
“Age is but a number. I was hoping you’d see that, but your nimble actions aren’t as good as I first thought...” Ardyn mused, purple energy swirling around him ominously. The dark smoke from the fires was starting to make the area around them foggy, the air filling up with the smell of heated metal and ash. Ignis has his daggers out and at the ready, keeping his unwavering gaze at Ardyn.  
Ravus’ body began crackling with purple electricity. "This awkward truce has finally come to an end... you want to know what I really think of you Chancellor Izunia? How I have always seen you?" Ravus cocked his brow, with his free hand he guestered for Ignis to flee with a shoo of his hand behind his back. Ignis saw the action, he looked at Ravus and backed away. He didn’t want to leave him, but Ravus wanted to finish this. After his last opportunity he knew he had to leave here and now.  
“Thank you...” The advisor murmured quietly and ran off, keeping his daggers out defensively. 

Ardyn ignored the other man and kept his gaze on Ravus.  
“This truce was a farce? I wouldn’t have imagined.” He said in feigned shock as he held his hands up innocently. “Show me. I’ll very much enjoy hearing your unbiased opinions.”


	7. Last Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> You know what it is bitch *Holds up a gun*  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ravus pulled himself up to his feet, walking slowly toward Ardyn like a man walking to his noose.  
"I only played along in hopes of giving us some more time, and it did just that" Ravus kept charging his electricity as he stepped forward. The sparks flickered underneath him, adding intensity to his biting words as he glared at Ardyn.  
"You love the sound of your own voice, you love being the centre of attention... but more importantly after so much time with you in my life, wrapping me in you webs as it were, I think after all that we share something in common..." Ravus was circling him as he spoke. Ardyn listened intently with amusement, it was fun hearing the High Commanders musings.  
"I believe you loved someone who was stolen from you... I know that look. I have that look. I damn well came begging on hands and knees at 16 in pleading of not losing another I loved for it hurts so much the first time. I have and did everything- no matter the suffering you put me through- so I could see her live this long. I would do it all again if it meant she could live..." Ravus looked Ardyn in the eyes, his gaze fierce and piercing as thin spikes of white violet light shot out from around him and towards the Chancellor who barely flinched at the action.  
"You put up this very blasé front, where I know you are hurting just as bad on the inside. Your soul rotting. So, as much as I hate you for everything you've done, I sympathize with you. You are just a lonely, cursed man to suffer… for how long is it now?” The High Commander couldn’t help but smile. At the mention of love and time, Ardyns’ lips pursed together. He let Ravus pace and talk of bittersweet love and regret, watching him carefully. Not in fear of what Ravus would do to him, no. His words were sharp and crystalline clear, mirroring the reflection of truth in some points. These truths, Ardyn never ignored or dismissed, they were very much apart of his being forevermore.  
“As part of the Oracle bloodline, I do hear the gods occasionally... your name amidst the murmurings. I know you are not completely human, that much is clear… I feel like you know the pain of being cast away by the gods too, not the chosen one just like me…” Ravus looked at his Mt arm for a second before looking back to Ardyn “I know I will probably die here and join my sister, but I have spoken enough for my mind to be at ease." The smile lingered on Ravus’ face. He knew he had given Ignis more than enough time to escape, he had made Ardyn irritated and perhaps had a chance at leaving a mark on this world.

“Are these your last rites? The musings of a man, facing a point that may be the moment he may take his very last breath....” he tilted his head to the side to take in the sheer anguish and determination in the others eyes.  
“Your sympathy is honourable, yet superficial, dear Ravus...” the whole room around them seemed to slow down, the vibrant purple electricity from Ravus pulsated softly between the billowing violet clouds of energy, wrapping around the two of them in what seemed like the gentle beginnings of a hurricane.  
“When you’ve existed for as long as I have, you evolve. Change and adapt with what you have been given. Whether it be a curse or a blessing, it is nonetheless a gift, a special, unique offering that can be utilised~”  
Ravus knew this was it but the longer he could distract Ardyn the better.  
"Yes it would seem so, but if you'll allow me... I could give you the chance to see them again. Don't you wish for that? I know I am not the destined King of Light, the one that is meant to put you to rest..." Ravus closed his MT hand into a fist, letting out a fierce bang of electricity.  
“Oh yes, you found your destiny out the hard way...” Ardyn tisked, looking over Ravus metallic arm.  
"I could do this for you, you’re always one to not follow the chosen path, I could change what is preordained..." Ravus raised his sword up pointing it in Ardyn's direction.  
Ardyn chuckled, holding out two fingers he pushed Ravus sword away from his face gently.  
“You can certainly try. I’m curious to see what would happen if my life ends here. It’d certainly be such a scandal if my death was by your hand.” The Chancellor went to take a step forward and instead phased behind Ravus to kick at the back of his knees.  
Ravus rolled into a kneel, he quickly sprinted at Ardyn grabbing him by the throat with MT hand all too easily. Ardyn was allowing this to happen.  
He squeezed his throat and narrowed his gaze at the golden eyes that mocked him. "Then try I shall. Do tell me one thing, let it fuel me.... what were my sisters dying words to you, it was your knife that stopped her heart, so tell me... after all you put me through, I believe I deserve to know."  
Ardyn barely even flinched, he looked at Ravus MT arm and followed it up to Ravus mismatched eyes. “Oh, I can’t tell you that little secret so easily…” He put a hand to Ravus arm, forcefully pulsing daemonic energy through it to loosen his grip. “How about this...if I feel death is at my doorstep, I’ll tell you. Her dying words shall be mine.”  
Ravus growled unnaturally baring his teeth, the feeling of darkness and anger taking over.  
"So be it!"  
He yelled finally letting out a huge burst of electricity straight into Ardyn neck sending him falling back. Ravus readied his sword running and ready to cut him to bits. His prosthetic arm felt strange not quite painful but there was an eerie aura seeping into him the power from it was intense, he had never had this kind of strength maybe he might have a sliver of a chance at surviving this. He let the feeling pull at him and push against Ardyn with everything he had.  
The Chancellor fell back a few steps, the feeling of pain barely phased him anymore. He summoned several reddish spectral blades which deflected Ravus’ vicious attacks. They floated up and slashed at Ravus mercilessly.  
Ravus let out a scowl as he felt the blades cut into him, Ravus parried as many attacks as he could trying to keep his footing as he got pushed further and further back. Ravus lunged forward with inhuman speed and distance with his sword aimed for Ardyn's heart with precise accuracy.  
In a fraction of a second Ardyn phased to one side, just moving out of the way of Ravus’ strike. He grabbed at Ravus MT arm again, pulling it hard he pushed him down onto the ground and pushed his arm up against his back.  
“That was mighty close, you might have gotten me if you were a touch faster...” Dark daemonic energy flowed out of Ardyn, the energy started gathering around Ravus, the waves of blackish purple flowed like ink through water, pushing into the white haired mans chest.  
Ravus let out a scream, trying with all his strength to get away from Ardyn.  
"What are you doing?!" He felt like his arm was being burnt again. There was fire under his skin, it burnt through his veins and in his bones. The inky waves felt like blackened tar scorching his insides.  
“You have every intent to kill me, yet I have little to none towards you. Why would I end a life, when I can repurpose it into something more useful...” Ardyn used his knee to press up against Ravus back, pinning him down he grabbed his hair and pushed his head down to the metal ground. The daemonic energy kept surging into Ravus, pulsing and flowing into him.  
Ravus let out a cry the darkness was encroaching on his vision everything becoming cold and this feeling of being so very alone, was this the death his sister and mother experience. He blinked away tears that seemed so thick and unlike any he had shed before, he hoped they didn't experience this. Ravus groaned trying to focus on Ardyn. He tried focusing on something other that the idea of searing flesh and pain.  
"P-please have m-mercy! Just kill me!" Ravus writhed screaming trying resist the darkness tearing him apart, this was like no pain he had ever known. Everything inside throbbed painfully, the emptiness of loneliness made him feel scared and sick to his stomach.  
“I’m disappointed you didn’t put up a bigger fight...” Ardyn moved back to bring out a dagger, he twirled it in his hand playfully.  
“She begged for mercy too, you know. No tears though, it was almost as if she knew what was coming...” he stabbed the blade into the writhing mans back hard. “Such beautiful lips. It was an honour to actually be able to take the oracles last dying breath away from her...”  
Ravus let out a low grunt as he felt the blade pierce, it stung and made his breath come out in harsh pants. He could barely understand a word that Ardyn had said, the noise around him fading into white noise as his consciousness slipped. Ravus went limp his body unable to move his eyes fluttering shut, he tried his all to keep them open looking at the blood that pooled around him but but a calm darkness took him, his vision flickering until he saw nothing. One moment there was pain and blood then suddenly darkness, floating in darkness his body had never felt so calm. Ravus relaxed into the void letting it sooth him.  
Ardyn pulled the blade out and plunged it into Ravus body a few times. It was rather satisfying seeing the high commander laying there limply, blood pooling around him. It was almost poetic, seeing his death so similar to his sisters. Taking the dagger out of him he wiped the blood on Ravus coat and got up, tipping his hat to him he smirked and turned away, eager to find where Ignis had run off to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> This one is short because s a d ( ; w ; ) / ~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. An unfortunate resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Enjoy   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis didn’t look back.  
He ran until he was out of breath, he panted and still had his daggers out. It was exhausting but he couldn’t risk it, Ardyn may have been on his tail and may come after him at any moment. The Keep was much larger than he had imagined, he found himself following a distant voice that lead him up an elevator. He saw another vision, of Noctis and the power he would gain. He saw Noctis but not as he was not, he was much older. The vision showed flashes of light, of sacrifice, of what he would make and what it would do for the world. Ignis found himself going down a long corridor, seeing the crystal at the end of It he tensed up. Why would the voice lead him here? Was this another act of fate?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Noctis had his foot to the pedal and tears waiting to fall, he drove the Regalia as fast as he could down the train line. Zegnautus Keep was where the beeping of the tracker lead them. "Ignis hold please on, I... we can’t lose you too." Noctis let out a harsh breath. Prompto sat by his side holding the phone in one hand and the door rest in the other, hanging on for dear life as Noctis drove as bombs dropped around them.  
"Don't worry Noct were almost here just a little bit further" The blonde tried his best to put on a brave face.  
Gladiolus kept his hand on the side of the car, holding on while Noctis drove rather recklessly. Usually either himself or Ignis would scold him for driving so fast, but this was an emergency. “Once we get there we’ll make a beeline to Iggy. Noct, if you guide we can back you up and get him back ASAP...” He glanced over to Prompto, hoping for a small sense of optimism would come from the blonde but the tone in the Regalia was serious and tense.  
Prompto let out a rather girly scream as one of bombs finally struck the regalia bringing it to a stop just before the Keep. "Oh Shiva, Noct the car! Iggy is going to kill us when he sees!". Noctis let out a huff of laughter getting out of the car he looked at it as Prompto and Gladio checked the damage quickly.  
"Well, Iggy’s gonna kill us either way once he finds out how fast I was driving..." Noctis turned on his heel running into the keep, Prompto followed quickly after. The larger man grimaced at the damage and turned away from the shattered windscreen. When everything was back to normal, Ignis would give Noct an earful over the state of the car. It was nothing Cindy couldn’t fix but it would still be a great inconvenience.  
The further they got into the Keep, the thick aura became darker and more ominous. Keeping his blade out the three slashed and attacked the daemons and MT soldiers that kept coming out of seemingly nowhere. Clearing their way in, they stayed close together, making sure they could still follow the tracker to Ignis. There was a clear area, with no soldiers but Gladiolus was still on edge when he saw a white haired figure in a pool of blood. Prompto's eyes widened.  
"Is is that Luna's brother?" The blonde ran over to the bloodied body, checking his face he was so pale his lips almost blue. "Oh no... he, he...".  
"He is with his sister now." Noctis stated quietly coming to a stop in front of the high commander, looking at the multiple stab wounds on his back there. He only knew one person who would be this cruel.  
“Looks like Ardyns’ handiwork...” He murmured, moving to Prompto to pull him away from the body. “We can’t stay here, we gotta get to Iggy...” If Ardyn was this merciless, hopefully Ignis would be able to at least defend himself until they had reunited.  
The three looked at the tracker and started moving. "Come on we're close, he is below us by a few levels we need to get to an elevator!" Noctis called out. Prompto sprinted after him wiping a small tear from his eyes as he did, it was all too sad, the oracle bloodline gone from the world and the fear that Ignis would be next was creeping up on him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ignis dashed down the long corridor, pausing at the end as he looked up at the crystal. It glowed with a powerful aura, he stared at the pulsing light for a moment, keeping his daggers at his sides as he panted to catch his breath. “Noct...? Are you here?” He called out as he looked around carefully.  
Ardyn slowly approached behind Ignis who was none the wiser running his hand across the mans shoulders. "No...I’m afraid it’s just you and me...". Ardyn twirled away stepping back giving Ignis some space he leant into a bow, tipping his hat  
"I suppose i never revealed my proper name, so allow me to introduce myself…” Ardyn looked up with a wicked smile his demonic side showing. “Ardyn Lucis Caelum." He said with a flourish, his smile widening.  
“Lucius Caelum....” Ignis repeated softly under his breath, tightening his grip on his daggers he went into a defensive position. “How could a royal bloodline have someone as twisted and disgusting as you...”  
Ardyn tsked wagging his finger. "Oh dear boy, how rude don't make me cut the tongue from your pretty little mouth." He gestured nonchalantly with his hands as spectral weapons swirled around him.  
"Ahhhh... well my dear brother, the founder king. The one who snatched the throne and cast me into exile... a mere miscreant in his eyes." Ardyn took a step forward. "I've never been called 'Your majesty' before, would you do me the honour?"  
“Never!” Ignis tensed up, staring Ardyn down he narrowed his gaze. “Noct is to become king. To even consider that title, you would bring disgrace to the throne.”Ardyn smirked.  
"Well then, Off with your head." He clicked his fingers letting his spectral weapons wreak havoc upon Ignis.  
As the weapons flew to Ignis he ducked down and dodged as many as he could and deflected some with his daggers. The spectral weapons bombarded him, he winced and forced himself to get back up and run to Ardyn, ready to impale one of his blades into him.  
Ardyn phased away only to phase right behind Ignis kicking him in the backside, knocking him away from the crystal and back up the walkway. Ardyn let out a chuckle, Ignis had rolled much further away then he expected "Oh come now Ignis put up a better fight than this... do try harder."  
Ignis got up and let out long long deep breaths. He didn’t have time to deal with this banter, he summoned his dragoon lance and jumped up to impale him with it. Ardyn again phased away with perfect timing.  
"Oh you want to impale on your lance... Mmmm well I can see why~" He chuckled before letting loose more spectral weapons with a grand hand gesture. The weapons flew through the air and destroyed everything they touched. The support beams on the walkway the pair were standing on suddenly came crashing down.  
The floor underneath them collapsed, Ardyns reckless attacks had made the fight much more difficult. Ignis tried to dodge the falling debris and spectral weapons but he ended up losing his footing and fell.  
Ardyn phased down to the crumbled floor, walking slowly over to Ignis who had fallen quite a distance. He placed his foot on his chest slowly putting more weight and pressure on him. "You see. The revenge i seek is not upon the boy. I only wished to punish the Crystal that cast me aside for that insufferable fool."  
Ignis whole body ached, the fall had taken quite a toll on him. He wasn’t expecting Ardyn to knock him down so quickly, and with the pressure on his chest he felt his cracking ribs as if they were going to break. Gritting his teeth he gasped softly, not wanting to give Ardyn the satisfaction of his fear. He had to stay strong, even at his weakest moment, he had to be strong.  
Ardyn pushed down a little harder enjoying the wheeze of air being pushed out of Ignis's lips. "My... my you've gotten so quiet, nothing to say?" He raised a brow, smirking.  
“It’s difficult talking t-to someone as ostentatious as yourself...” Ignis coughed and grabbed at Ardyns’ ankle, trying to relieve the pressure off his chest. “Your beliefs are twisted...”  
Ardyn chuckled then summoned the dagger he'd killed so many with.  
"Oh deary me..." Ardyn shook his head "Your king is certainly his sweet time ascending as the crystals champion... though, would there were a way to expedite the process.". Ardyn took his foot off Ignis ready to drive the knife through his chest.  
Seeing the dagger with blood smeared across it, he could only assume he had used it against Ravus. Was the man alive or dead, he didn’t have a moment to process the thought. His own life was at risk. Pushing Ardyns foot away he managed to get up and get what he needed. Holding the ring of Lucii carefully he kept his gaze on Ardyn. The intricate details of the ring was something he was familiar with, he had seen Regis wear it and was well aware of its power and the consequences behind said power.  
“This world means nothing to me. Do with it as you wish...”  
Ardyn's eyes widened stepping back, irritation clear in his voice.  
"...How did you get your hands on that?" Ardyn eyed Ignis off. "Your darling Ravus thought that was a good idea too, lost his arm... Would have more than certainly lost his life if it weren’t for his oracle blood... your nothing a nobody, you will surely die the six wouldn’t allow you to wield its power... just think if you put it on, you'll get to see Ravus again all too soon." Ardyn circled Ignis nonchalantly "Don't fear... I'll make sure Noctis is next, you can have both your princes."  
“I may not be of royal blood, but if a Glaive can harness the power, than so can I.” Ignis gritted his teeth. “What did you do to Ravus...?”  
Ardyn turned away from Ignis looking at back of his hand in a bored manner "Mmmm what DIDN’T I do to him... you'll have to be more specific, what I did most recently? Last night? 10 years ago?" Ardyn turned back to Ignis smirking. "He had such a lovely crying face, don’t you think?"  
Ignis glared at Ardyn angrily. “What did you do to him Ardyn? Did you end his life, just as you did to Lady Lunafreya?” He narrowed his eyes in disgust, holding the ring close.  
Ardyn twirled the knife in his hand with a smirk. "Well... not as such... I only stabbed her once"  
“I refuse to let Ravus’s sacrifice be in vain. As for Noct...you will not take him away...” Ignis slid the ring on, it glowed brightly and a sudden sharp pain went through him. “Kings of Lucis, lend me your strength!” He clutched his hand in pain, doing his best not to cry out.  
Ardyn watched with a smirk. “Oh, what a turn of unexpected events. Take care not to hurt yourself."


	9. Sacrifice

Ignis didn't hear Ardyn speak, he had to hold his head as the pain washed over him. Everything hurt, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to scream. The pain leeched under his skin and into his veins, it wrapped around his bones and squeezed them tight that he could swear he could feel them cracking. Was that him screaming? He hadn't even realised. The pain was unbearable, but as strong as the pain was, he felt the power flowing into him. The cracks and tears in his skin were hot and burned with an unimaginable power. He felt like a cracking porcelain cup overflowing and spilling out at the cracks. He finally realised he had stopped screaming, taking long deep breaths he tried to not think about the pain but he felt it in every inch of his being.  
Blue and purple flames ebbed and flowed off his body, his hand, the ring glowed with an immense energy. His eyes glowed intensely, he grabbed at his hair and held his head hoping his eyes wouldn’t burn and his head wouldn’t explode. If this was what he had to do to protect Noctis, to ensure Ravus sacrifice was justified, then so be it.  
Ardyn let out a whistle, his spectral swords surrounding him as if he were deciding which one would bring Ignis to the most painful death. "If the boy intends to awakened as the true King. He'll need help to undergo a few more trials first... and I intend to help."  
Ignis dropped his hands to his sides, his body still burning with pain he breathed deeply. His hands glowed with a bright fire, he dashed up close behind Ardyn. Time seemed to stop when he ran, it felt other worldly, almost ethereal.   
“You will not lay a finger on Noct. As long as I am here, I will protect him.” Summoning his daggers, flames enveloping them he slashed at Ardyn mercilessly.  
Ardyn managed to dodge the first few swings, but Ignis was faster then before he finally got hit with the fire engulfed dagger, Ardyn's nose wrinkled in anger, his eyebrows pulled together. It had actually hurt, that damned ring.   
"I beg to differ" he quipped, launching another attack of spectral weapons.  
With the power of the ring it was easier to dodge Ardyns barrage of attacks. Pain from the spectral weapons landing hits on him didn’t hurt as much, or perhaps it was because the power from the ring kept burning inside him. The fire started to burn brighter the more he attacked, he tensed up but continued his barrage against Ardyn. He didn’t have time for banter or simple attacks he needed to finish Ardyn off as quickly as he could. The ring was not something that could be taken for granted, he intended to utilise its strength. The power inside him seemed to recognise this, the purple glow around Ignis intensified and let out a wave of energy that pulsed out.  
Ardyn phased away to appear above Ignis and summoned more weapons to rain down. Ignis didn’t want to be on the defensive, but Ardyn had the upper hand. He dodged as best as he could, still getting hit by a few weapons he flinched. The power of the ring had made him that much faster, but it was no match for how fast Ardyn was.   
The man dropped down in an instant, holding his hat to his head and his dagger ready in the other to stab him. Ignis got out of his way in the last second, he realised quickly he couldn’t keep dodging like this. He needed more from the ring. It glowed again and Ignis felt himself let out an unwilling scream. Everything burned, his skin was aflame and his veins felt like molten hot lava. Touching his head with his hand he felt the ring burn with more intensity. He pulled it away quickly, realising he had burned away some of the skin on his face. It didn’t hurt as much as the fire did. Summoning his lance he held it tightly, electricity crackling through it. This would be for Ravus. Jumping up he slammed it down right on top of Ardyn, the sparks flicking out and electrifying nearby, the rubble around him shattered into thousands of pieces at the impact.  
Ardyn gritted his teeth holding in any noise of the pain he was feeling, he stumbled forward on weary legs   
" 'The best laid plans' eh?" He stepped forward hand extended towards Ignis. "It may have eluded me for now, but rest assured... I shall have my revenge." His body starting to be enveloped by black and purple energy, as Ardyn stumbled forward his body disappeared into the mist.  
“No, wait-“ Before Ignis could say anymore, Ardyn had disappeared. Had he vanquished him? Or did he teleport away to heal himself? He couldn’t tell. Collapsing to the ground Ignis held himself. The purple fire had gone, the powerful surge of energy had subsided. He felt like the world was spinning, his vision went hazy. His lance disappeared as he put his hands over his face. It was over, Ardyn was gone. The burning feeling inside him wasn’t disappearing, his muscles tensed as he cried out in pain. He had to take the ring off.   
Looking down he saw his hand and gasped. His skin, his hand- it looked nothing like his own, he moved his fingers and ran his hand over the back of it. Flakes of skin came off, which mildly terrified him due to the fact it didn’t even hurt. His hand trembled as he saw specks of ash come into his vision. Was something burning? Was he burning? The advisor looked at both of his hands and madly tried to pull the ring off. The more he pulled the more ash started to cloud his vision. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands he collapsed onto the ground and stared at the ring as he madly tried to pull it off. Tears started streaming down his face as he cried out, the blackness started to burn and block out everything. He blinked a few times, it was painful but everything remained black.   
The noise of fighting urged Noctis to run faster. He was further ahead than Prompto and Gladiolus, he saw Ignis collapse before his eyes, letting out a cry of pain.  
"Ignis!!" Noctis summoned all the energy he had sprinting as fast he could to Ignis's side, he knelt down beside him. His body looked like ash, Noctis could feel tears pricking at his eyes. Prompto stood behind Noctis holding back a sob, Ignis look like he would stop breathing at any moment.  
Ignis gasped for air, hearing familiar voices he called out with a harsh cough. "Noct....?" Moving his hand a little he felt someone elses there. Most likely Noctis, he rested his hand on top of his, not having the energy to squeeze it. "You....you made it..."  
Prompto turned away crying, he felt utterly defeated there was nothing he could do to help. "How could we let this happen…?"  
Noctis squeezed Ignis's hand, seeing the ring he pulled it off quickly. "How could I let this happen... this is all my fault." his throat was so tight, he took a deep breath and held Ignis tightly, scared that he would disappear at any moment.  
"What the HELL were you thinking!?" Gladiolus yelled out, hitting some of the broken debris next to him. Ignis flinched at the anger in his voice. 

"It's....it's okay Noct..." He spoke in a strained tone, turning his head to the side assuming he was there. "It is my duty to protect you...you have so much to live for..."  
Noctis shook his head. "No... i'm the saviour, I was meant to protect you... and Luna. Why can't I protect anyone I love". Noctis didn’t let go of Ignis's hand still squeezing it softly. "I’m so sorry."  
Gladiolus kneeled down to Ignis, he held him so he could sit up. “Sacrifices have to be made....for the greater good...” Ignis spoke softly, leaning into Gladiolus’s arms his whole body relaxed as focused on breathing constant shallow breaths and staying conscious.  
Noctis gritted his teeth. "You guys have stayed with me all this time... and all its done has caused you nothing but pain." Noctis let go of Ignis's hand with a sigh, he swallowed away the lump in his throat as he put the ring of Lucii on, a bright white light emitting from it.   
"Not anymore, all that ends now". Noctis wrapped his arm around Ignis helping hold him with Gladio, extending his other hand to the crystal. "Please, lend me your strength! Help me protect my friends!". The crystal shined with a beautiful aura that only the gods produce, nothing man made could ever compare to the light.  
The bright light invaded Ignis dark vision. He winced at first, but the glow was warm and relaxing. Was this what death felt like? No, he could still just feel his body and the unbearable pain was subsiding. The ashen colour from his skin glowed and disappeared, moving his hands a little he felt the strength returning to them. As the light faded from his vision it went back to the eerie blackness. His shoulders relaxed, knowing that the power from the crystal had saved him. His sight was gone, but it was a small price to pay for using the power of the ring.  
Noctis held Ignis just a moment longer before finally letting go, he stood up looking at each one of his friends, his brothers. His eyes locked with Prompto sharing a sad smile of good bye, Noctis turned summoning his sword and phased to the crystal.   
He turned back giving a small nod. "Don't miss me too much." He smirked, a tear rolling down his cheek as he was absorbed by the crystals light.  
Feeling Noctis arms leave him, Ignis knew where he was going. This was Noctis destiny after all, no one could stop this from happening, this was the gods will. Ignis waited a few moments before leaning into Gladio, keeping his head down.   
“Noct...he’s gone, isn’t he...” he murmured. The larger man looked at Ignis strangely for a moment, tilting his head a little he waved his hand over his eyes. Not seeing any kind of reaction from it he tensed up and nodded. “Yeah...” Glancing over to Prompto he gestured to Ignis, waved a hand over his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to say it out loud.  
Prompto bit back a cry, wiping his face dry "Come on guys... let’s get out of here before more deamons come, they might ruin Iggy's new hairstyle..." He forced a smile and tried to act like everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> (Just like the rest of us quietly sobbing 


	10. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Back at it again with no orderly upload scheduled  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto grabbed onto Ignis's hand to help pull him up. "You think you can walk, Specs?"  
“I may need... a bit of assistance...” Ignis admitted, staggering up to stand properly. He felt so vulnerable with his loss of vision, he took a few uneasy steps as he stumbled over some of the rubble. He had just seen this room, how could he be so clumsy? Gladio was quick to react and grabbed Ignis to help him.  
“I gotcha...” Gladio kept an arm around the others waist, letting him walk but nudging him every now and again to guide him.  
Prompto's eyebrows pulled together in sadness, Ignis was always so stern and assured of himself seeing him stumble was gut wrenching. "Just one step at a time... we're here for you."  
“I’ll be alright...” Ignis spoke calmly, doing his best not to rely on Gladio but he ended up holding onto him subconsciously. He couldn’t even tell how far they had walked, or even where they were in the keep. “Someone else will need to drive the Regalia, Prompto, are you up for the responsibility...?”  
Prompto let out an awkward laugh rubbing the back of his head. "Well.... about that..." Prompto walked a little ahead hitting the button so the elevator would open. "You see..." The blonde nearly punched himself out, so stupid. "Shit... I mean, well Noctis totaled her... so we have a long walk ahead of unless, we could try stealing a vehicle from this place on our way out…?"  
“He WHAT?” Ignis groaned and rubbed his temple with one hand. “Here I thought Noct had matured slightly in my absence...” 

Gladio nudged Ignis towards the open elevator. “I think we can grab something from here, it’s not like anyone’ll really notice...” Glancing over to Ignis who was touching the tips of his hair and pushing them out of his face. “He was worried about you alright. We all were...”  
The blonde stepped into the elevator holding the door open "Yeah super worried, the tracker was all we had and it seemed like a trap... but it was our only chance to save your ass, where did you even get a tracker..." Prompto narrowed his eyes pointing his finger "You haven't got trackers on us all have you?".  
“It’d be a smart move, but no...” Ignis chuckled softly as Gladio guided him into the elevator. “Ravus gave it to Noct and I. I’m very grateful Ardyn never found out I had it...” Prompto's eyes widened.  
"Wait so he helped you?" Prompto hit the button the second they got in the elevator.  
“He did...” Ignis kept his head down as he spoke. “Ardyn was dreadful, but....Ravus saved me, we were planning on escaping together. Ardyn found us, he distracted him while I ran off...” Gladio eyed Ignis with a huff. “But then who’s side was he on...? Are you sure he wasn’t double crossing you?” Ignis gritted his teeth. “His help was genuine. I could tell.”  
Prompto looked at gladdi mouthing 'should we tell him?' He fiddled with the bottom of his vest in worry.  
Gladiolus looked between Prompto and Ignis before nodding. “Iggy he...we passed him on the way here...he...didn’t make it....” he said the last part quietly, knowing Ignis would still hear it. 

“Oh,” Ignis said sadly. “Ravus he...he sacrificed his life for mine...”  
Prompto grabbed Ignis's hand squeezing it. "Just think he didn't do it in vain... you made it, Iggy". Prompto bit his lip thinking, nothing could really help but he wanted to try and make Ignis feel a little better  
"We could have a service for him and Luna... at least they are together now" Prompto could feel his eyes stinging again, realising the oracle bloodline was now completely gone from this world.  
Ignis squeezed Promptos hand softly, moreso to comfort the blonde. “Yes...he... truly missed his sister so much...” He folded his arms awkwardly, moving a little away from Prompto. With Noctis gone, and Ravus too he felt...empty. Ravus had said he cared for him, Ignis had so many questions that were now left to be unanswered. Keeping his head down he hoped his tears would be hidden, hoping not to bring too much attention to them.  
Prompto turn on his heel when the door dinged open, he drew his gun, leaving the elevator hesitantly. Once they got through this room they would pass his body in the next. "C’mon the coast is clear for now..."  
Pushing his tears away, Ignis knew it would be safer to hold onto Gladio for now. The larger man kept Ignis close as they left the elevator. 

“Give it a few days...I’ll be better by then.” Ignis promised, taking a few confident steps with Gladio. If there were daemons around, could he still fight? Certainly not now, but he wouldn’t resign himself to this fate.  
Prompto flinched hearing a loud demonic scream from the room ahead of there "Oh good... it’s not like its our only exit or anything..." Ignis stayed silent and tensed up at the sound.  
“It’s alright, we got this...” Gladio said, patting Ignis on the back. “As long as you can defend yourself, we can do all the attacking...” Ignis nodded, staying quiet he summoned his lance in preparation, not wanting to be caught off guard.  
Prompto went over to the keypad holding his wrist up, activating the door to open. He could explain later to Ignist, Noct and Gladio didn’t even so much as bat an eye which he was eternally grateful for. Prompto stood side by side with Gladdi keeping Ignis behind them as the door dragged open. Prompto eyes widened letting out a very loud gasp that was the last thing he was expecting. 

There stood Ravus, although the left side of his face was dreadfully mutilated. His skin was flecked with black scales. It looked chaotic with no pattern just randomly digging out of his skin, bulging around his cheekbone, jaw and continuing down his neck, undulating slightly as if there were pools liquid underneath. From between the scales oozed a black viscous liquid, more of it leaked from the corner of Ravus's now completely blackened eye, it looked as though he were crying. The thick darkness also ran from his mouth, and a huge horn jutted out the side of his head just as dark as the rest of the scales. His white hair was a stark contrast between his uncorrupted side and normal. His left side almost completely like this, his arm was just as black and disgusting. His whole body was crackling and shifting with a dark aura. What used to Ravus let out a low growl as he clench his sword stalking over slowly in an unnatural manner.  
Gladiolus had his weapon at the ready, but seeing Ravus he gasped. Ignis didn’t feel as defenceless with his lance, but hearing the other two gasp he knew something had happened. “What...What is it? Can you two defeat it? Did something happen?” Gladdi shook his head, keeping his eyes on the twisted being in front of him. “Its...it’s Ravus. He’s alive but...I....I don’t....well, he’s not human anymore though...”  
Ignis touched the bangle on his arm, the one Ravus had given him. He was alive, thank the gods, but what had happened to him?  
Ravus blinked his eyes open from his slumber a familiar voice stirring him. 'Ignis' he thought, slowly the darkness that surrounded him let in some light. Before his eyes Ravus could see, he floated towards the light. The second here neared it he felt himself be pulled in, it felt like resurfacing from underwater. Although instead of receiving a breath of fresh air his whole body crackled in pain, it was unbearable. Ravus stumbled forward, catching his reflection in a polish piece of metal of a dead Mt soldier. Ravus flinched looking back up to Ignis, he body moved on its own ready to strike the lot of them down. What had he become? He struggled against his bodies will trying to make himself stop letting out a cry, he had no control of himself.  
"...Kill me!" He growled.  
Hearing Ravus strained voice made Ignis heart sink. Even now, the man had no regard for his life. "Ravus...you said we would get out, you can't die here..."

Gladio ran forward and striked back, hitting Ravus hard. He had to put the man out of his misery, he was in so much pain. "Iggy, I don't think he's gonna be able to survive this...." He grimaced, attacking Ravus with strike after strike.  
Ravus let out an unholy noise as Gladiolus attacked him, hitting him away with a furious blow to the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Ravus tried his all to restrain himself from killing them he wouldn't do that. He couldn't. "End it.."  
Prompto's hands were shaking as he shot at Ravus.  
“Don’t kill him!” Ignis cried out. He knew what Gladio would be doing, and hearing Prompto shooting didn’t help. “Save him-“

“Iggy, we CANT! He’s too far gone. I know for a /damn/ fact you can’t see how bad Ravus is, you’ll have to just take our word for it.” Gladio barked back, slamming Ravus again and again to try and get an opening for Prompto.  
Prompto looked between the two, he stopped shooting it was just making Ravus angrier and more aggressive towards Gladdi. Ravus grabbed Gladiolus by his throat growling.  
"I... h-have no control!" Ravus yelled throwing the dark haired man as he could away.  
'Resist.... resist'  
The daemon side had so much control.  
'So weak...pathetic...'  
Ravus fell to the ground holding his head in hands with a desperate sob of pain.  
Gladio hit the wall, making a large indent he huffed and slumped over. Forcing himself to stand he used his blade to lean on while he caught his breath. “Prompto, you gotta finish him off...” 

Hearing Ravus cries, Ignis chest hurt. He wished he could see Ravus, see where he was, why he was hurting. “Don’t kill him...please Prompto, I beg of you.”  
Prompto looked at Ignis, Ignis was not someone who ever begged nor had he ever to him. He couldn't disobey him. "Gladi I can't! Look at him he's not attacking, he’s fighting it!"  
Ravus sobbed so be it if he had to do it himself he would, he couldn't risk hurting anyone else. "I-I'm sorry...". Ravus fought against his body and slowly tuning his sword towards his own neck.  
Ignis gritted his teeth and ran. He didn’t even realise he was running, it was like his body just needed to get to Ravus. It unnerved him, not being able to see he just dashed to the sound of Ravus voice and hoped to get to him without too much injury. He ended up running straight into Ravus, nearly falling over he grabbed at his arm. Feeling the hard metal, the oozing liquid pulsating he tightened his grip. “You risked your life to protect me... I can’t let you throw your life away...”  
Ravus dropped the sword growling. "Stay back!.... I can’t fight this m-much longer!" He let out a low rumble, his whole body trembling. "Ignis! P-please make it stop! S...so m-much pain!" Ravus held Ignis's wrist in his claw, he tried to fight the urge but it was like every nerve end was lit in fire, his grip tightening until he heard a loud crack.  
Prompto let out a noise as he heard the crack he flinched. "Ignis!"  
Ignis let out a soft cry of pain, yet he stayed with Ravus and put his other hand on the mans chest where his heart was. “R-Ravus, trust me...you can fight this. You need to live, a-as difficult as it is, Luna would want you to live your life...”

Gladio stared at Ignis as if he’d gone crazy. “Get away from him Iggy, he’ll kill you!”  
Prompto scramble for an curative tossing it into the air, the moment it was above Ignis and Ravus he shot it letting the elixir rain down on them.

 

Ravus let out a growl his body hurt tenfold as he cried out. As the elixir fell onto him slowly the pain started to fade and his body came back under his control.  
Hearing Ravus’s cry and the sound of shattering, Ignis felt the pain in his hand start to fade. Prompto must have used something. Grabbing out a Phoenix down he placed it right into Ravus chest. He used this opportunity to touch Ravus body, feeling if he still had the strange scales and the thick viscous liquid over him.  
“Does... this help...? Are you in control now...?”  
Ravus let out laboured breaths, wheezing as he slowly regained his sense of self. "I... I think so". Ravus rested his head on Ignis's right shoulder, his horn sticking out to the side. It felt as though his body was getting lighter, the darkness was easing away. "I'm so sorry."  
“It’s alright. Glad you’re back to normal now...well, mostly...” Ignis spoke softly, putting his arm around the mans waist to support him he used elixir after elixir to heal him. The sooner Ravus was back to normal, the sooner the four of them could escape out of this place.  
Ravus let his hand slip away from Ignis's wrist, to rest on his hip instead squeezing softly as the ooze of Starscourge edged back into his left arm. The white haired man let out a sigh of relief "...Thank you....".  
Prompto cleared his throat as he walked over trying to break up the tension, he had never seen Ignis hold anyone like that before he was always so proper. "So... umm that was close. You think you can walk I don't want to stay here must longer than necessary more daemons will probably come... Not that your a daemon I-I didn't mean that.." Prompto awkwardly laughed hoping he didn't offend Luna's brother.  
Gladio went over and stared down Ravus, not liking how close he was with Ignis. “We should probably get going...” He didn’t want to ask, but there was a chance Ravus had access to some of the vehicles in the Keep. “You wouldn’t happen to have a ride we could hitch? Ours got busted up real bad on the way over.”  
Ravus huffed a soft laugh. "No, you are not wrong" The High Commander finally lent back looking down his clothes torn open burnt at the ends. "Yes, I have a small airship, more personal than military" He reached down into his pocket pulling out a key with a button clicking it and tossing it to Gladio who caught it and looked it over. "It wasn't parked too far from here, it will autopilot to somewhere close to our location, so we should get outside so it doesn't land in here." Ravus finally stopped looking at himself, looking up to Ignis his eyes widening a small noise escaping his lips.  
"Ignis... oh no, what happened? are you in any pain you shouldn't have use those potions on me." Ravus reached out, softly running his fingers down the side of Ignis's face.  
Ignis felt something strange in his chest. He felt like his heart missed a few beats, he went to say something but he couldn’t find words. The worry in Ravus’s voice made him speechless, he leaned his head into the touch.

Seeing how close Ravus and Ignis were Gladio went over and pulled Ignis away. “It’s nothing.” He murmured, holding Ignis carefully as he walked. “We need to get outside....”  
Ravus let out an little snarl at having Ignis pilled away he stumbled a little. He quickly regained his composure, catching up to the lot of them, although he walked with a bit of a limp the pain still jutted through him. "How dare you say it is nothing, ones sight is not nothing... You're so strong Ignis, ever the fighter."  
“I’ll explain properly when we’re in the airship. There’s still a lot of questions that need to be answered...” Ignis turned his head a little, trying to figure out where Ravus was. He still sounded like he was in pain, he wished he could help but with his vision as it was he had to hold onto Gladio. 

“We don’t exactly have a lot of time for chit chat.” Gladio said flatly, guiding Ignis he put an arm on his shoulder to nudge him the right way. The blinded man had gotten the hang of it rather quickly but would still stumble with any loose floor tiles and debris.  
Ravus's legs faltered on him again as he lead, taking to his knee. He wasn’t expecting the small hand to grab his arm and pull him upright, wrapping it over his shoulder. Ravus went to pull away but was held in place.  
"What are you doing?"  
The small blonde just smiled. "Helping you, derr~ If Ignis trusts you, I trust you okay?"  
Ravus hadn’t expected that, a barely noticeable smirk on his face, he lent on him a little more making walking easier even though the height difference meant he was slouching down quite a bit.  
"Thank you".  
As they got outside the Keep, Gladio pulled the key out and pressed the button rather impatiently. Ignis would be fine on his own out here now they were waiting, he eyed off Ravus and Prompto, still not completely trusting of the other man. 

When Gladio let go of him Ignis nodded as a small thank you and leaned up against a bolder. He tried not to think about what everything looked like but instead focused on everything else he could sense. There was no point being upset over what had happened, whether it would heal over time or be permanent, he would accept the consequences of the ring.  
Prompto looked at broken Regalia, letting go of Ravus placing him beside Ignis. "I’m going to grab our shit out of the car, wouldn’t want to leave our clothes and photos behind". Prompto ran over to the boot of the car sorting it all into one suitcase. 

 

Ravus when to speak but end up in a coughing fit, he cover his mouth with his hand. When he finally stilled he looked at his hand blood and black ooze covering it, he wiped it on the side of his pants in disgust. "I'm very ready for a bath". He looked over to Ignis with a small smile. "You can go first though, I’ll help you if needed."  
“We’ll get to a hotel first and sort ourselves out from there. We all definitely need a decent place to rest after today...” Gladio answered for Ignis, looking at Ravus with narrowed eyes. 

“Thank you Ravus, I might be able to do it myself though...” Ignis murmured, getting up he went over to where he heard Prompto. He wanted to know how badly the Regalia had been damaged. Managing to get to the side of the car he felt the broken scratched metal and the shattered windscreen and winced.  
Ravus crossed his arms huffing, staring back at Gladio. "Again, the aircraft is more personal it was for a prince not a soldier. It has a kitchen, dining, lounge, two bedrooms, a bathroom and ensuite. Also a garage with my car in it...". Ravus looked at the broken scrap metal that used to be a car. "But whoever drove that is not touching my dear Audi... I would like it to stay in one piece". Prompto let out a loud laugh walking back over. "Don't worry it was Noct, but I’m a great driver, I wouldn’t dream of smashing your car."  
“Hopefully the Regalia will get repaired. Or possibly replaced, the damage seems quite extensive...” Ignis said as he touched the side mirror and it broke off. “That aircraft of yours sounds quite lavish, is there any possibility we could stay there? Not permanently, of course.”

Gladio coughed loudly and stared at Ignis. “Stay? Iggy, a few hours ago he was with the empire and now-“ 

“He’s proven himself to be an ally. Even after what just happened I understand your hesitance Gladio, but I believe it would be wise to lay low for a while.” Ignis responded quickly, making his way back over to the rock he was just on. He stumbled quite a few times and ended up nearly running into Ravus. “Sorry for demanding so much of you, you can drop us off somewhere if that’s preferable...”  
Ravus contemplated in silence for a moment he was more than okay with Ignis staying, he could deal with the blonde, his joy reminded him of Luna when she was younger... but that brute...  
He let out a breath "No it's quite alright your more than welcome, you saved my life, i owe 'you' as much... and we should be able to fit the car on my ship." Ravus squeezed Ignis’ bicep holding him a bit after his little stumble. "You can share the master bedroom with me, and you two can share the guest bedroom... As for the empire i was never on their side i was always on Luna's. I did everything for her... and now that I’m a traitor to them, I am a wanted man too. Staying airborne for a while will keep us off there radar".  
“The master bedroom, are you sure? I’m sure we can organise something between the three of us...” Ignis asked, putting his hand over Ravus’. The feeling in his chest came back when Ravus squeezed his arm again, almost like a fluttering he let it linger for a moment before he sat down next to Ravus once more. 

“If there’s a couch or a lounge I could sleep on, Prompto and Iggy can share the guest bedroom. Problem solved.” Gladio kept his gaze on Ravus with a smirk. “Don’t want to put you out of your fancy ass bed. I’m happy to sleep pretty much anywhere, I sleep like a log.”  
Ravus huffed a laugh. "Yes I’m sure you can... but as you are indeed my guests, I cannot allow someone to rest on the couch. There is more than enough room, it is a king bed. If you don’t wish to share with me Ignis, I can sleep in the day bed that’s in my room."  
Prompto hopped a little on spot with excitement. "I can't wait to see this thing sounds like a flying castle... but also do that, then let Gladdi sleep on the couch he snores so loud and i can have a big soft bed all to myself." Prompto laughed, but truth be told he just wanted the room to himself so he could finally let it out and cry. Just cry and fall asleep by himself. He need a moment, he still hadn’t come to the terms that Noctis was really gone. Ravus looked at the blonde his eyebrows pulling together, he knew that hidden look he would speak to him later in private.  
“I’m sure we can work something out...” Ignis said with a small shrug, mindlessly fidgeting with his bangle. 

“I’m not passing up a bed if it’s there- and hey I put up with your sleep talking about chocobos and whatever else you dream about...” Gladio huffed, going over to Prompto and ruffling his hair. The wind started to pick up and Gladio looked up to realise Ravus’ airship had arrived and was about to land.  
Ravus looked up at the his ship admiring its beauty a gift from his mother a reminder of home. "Just as I left her, my Fenestala Sky".

(((Ships interior aesthetic)))  
  
  
  



	11. Fenestala Sky

Gladio looked up and his eyes widened at how fancy and detailed the ship was. He thought the Regalia was high class, but this was on a whole other level. “Fene- what...?” 

“Fenestala. Assuming the ship is just as majestic as Fenestala Manor in Tenebrae...” Ignis explained as the ship came down and lowered the hatch down. “We’ll have to get the Regalia onto the ship-“ 

“Already got that covered Iggy...” Gladio pulled Prompto over to help push the car.  
Ravus placed his hand on Ignis's lower back guiding him over to the platform. "My mother made sure it was just like home... mind the step." He stepped up, helping Ignis as he did and took to standing beside the control panel for the platform.  
Ignis stayed close to Ravus, not wanting to fall over or trip on anything in the ship. “I can imagine it has the same decor inside as the manor...” he murmured. Going quiet for a moment he wanted to ask Ravus about a few things, but he couldn’t tell how far away Gladio and Prompto were. He kept his head down and absentmindedly fiddled with the bangle.  
Ravus hummed looking at Ignis "Have you read books on my family's estate or have you visited it before? ...Oh looks like they just realized the hand break was on, they’ve barely moved... we may be here all night with how off they are."  
Ignis chuckled and nodded. “I visited the estate once, when I was much younger. The Sylleblossoms, they’re quite beautiful in bloom...”  
Ravus smiled rubbing his hand up and down Ignis's back. "There is a garden on the ship filled with Sylleblossoms, it smells just like home."  
Ignis kept his head down as he spoke, not really seeing the point of moving his head and entertaining the notion of sight. Feeling Ravus touching him he went quiet for a moment. “Is there...a reason why you want to share a room with me?” He murmured softly.  
"I don't want to share a bed with a gorilla or a small boy." Ravus looked at Ignis feeling the tension between them. He let go of Ignis fearing the implications. ”No! No as much as I like the idea, I realise you probably have no feelings for me. I mean how could you, you were drugged and I took you in a moment of weakness and to top that off it was your first time with a man... I feel awful and I am truly sorry, i won’t pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with..." Ravus took a deep breath from speaking so quickly and sighed. "I… haven't felt the kindness you showed me in so long, I was bound to slip up, but please just tell me if you don’t want this. I... don't want you to despise me...".  
Ignis didn’t expect the man to spill everything out so quickly, his cheeks unintentionally turned a light red. “No...no I don’t hate you. I haven’t had a chance to even consider what we...” Not wanting to say what they did, instead his mind painted a perfect picture of exactly what Ravus did to him, how warm and good he felt. He took a deep breath, clearing his head. “....experienced.” He put a hand up to his face, still feeling how warm his face was he sighed. “Can we discuss /that/ privately? It’s very intimate and I’d prefer to talk behind closed doors...” He was clearly very uncomfortable, he kept taking deep breaths to try and stop his face from being so red.  
Ravus nodded taking a deep breath. "Of course, in private. Again I am so sorry, I've again made you uncomfortable… but I'm glad you don’t hate me..." Ravus patted Ignis's shoulder trying to relax him. "Deep breaths Ignis, your redder than the bottom of your shoes... You're much too adorable".  
Ignis put an arm around his own waist and kept his hand firm around his face to hide how red it was. “I don’t see how embarrassment is adorable...” He murmured softly. “....I am glad to share a room with you though. I do need some peace and quiet, I know Gladio and Prompto have lots of questions, I’ll have to debrief them in the morning...”  
Ravus felt so at ease around Ignis, even if there was a little awkward tension, he held a smirk. "Well you don't have to debrief me tonight... but you can if you'd like" He murmured, subtle playfulness ringing in his voice.  
Ignis nodded in agreement. “I’ll explain in full detail what happened between Ardyn, myself and the ring-“ The ring, those words rung in Ravus's ears he needed to know but he could wait.  
Ignis paused, realising the meaning in Ravus words his face went red again. “Phrasing, please....”  
Ravus snickered composing himself as Gladiolus and Prompto came into ear shot. "I have no idea what you mean, We have company."  
Ignis turned away, knowing he couldn’t hide his red face so quickly as Gladio and Prompto finished pushing the car up onto the hatch. Gladio let out a satisfied sigh and dusted his hands on his pants. “Slid in nice and easy, a bit tight but once we got the...” He stopped when he saw Ignis turned away, he chuckled and put an arm over his shoulder to turn him around. “Iggy~ You know I meant the-“

“Regalia, yes I know Gladio...” Ignis stammered and pushed him away playfully.  
Ravus's eyes didn’t leave Gladiolus, no hint of a smile anywhere near face as he hit the button to raise the platform. Prompto noticed quickly stepping between the two giving Ravus a nudge.  
"So what model is it?" Ravus looked down at the blonde taking a moment to realise what he meant. "R8 Coupé." Ravus turned gesturing towards it as the hatch closed and the lights flicked on, brightening the lower most industrial looking part of his ship.  
Gladio whistled when he saw the car. He went over to look all around, not touching knowing that Ravus would probably be super anal about it. “Very nice...have fun taking this for a spin Prompto, don’t get any scratches on it...”  
Ravus rolled his eyes guiding Ignis by the small of his back, up the stairs. He whistled to grab the others attention. "This way."  
Prompto grabbed the suitcase that he had balanced on the Regalia, following them upstairs his eyes widening. "Oh my god... this is amazing, this is fancier than any hotel we have stayed in.." Ravus let out a huff. "I should hope so... but thank you."  
He guided Ignis to the couch sitting him down. "I'll be back in a moment". Ravus went to go up stairs to the control panel but stopped turning to the brute "You... come with me, I'll show you how to work the ship".  
Gladio was impressed by the exterior, but the inside of the ship was even more luxurious and grand. He felt a little out of place, he felt like he needed to have a long shower and clean up quite a bit just to even sit on one of the couches. Ravus voice made him wince a little, he rolled his eyes and followed after him.

“I’d appreciate it if you called me Gladiolus, and not whistle or bark orders to me like I’m one of your soldiers...” Gladio said as he folded his arms. He wasn’t about to let Ravus call him anything less than his full name, the white haired man would most likely ruin his nickname for him.  
Ravus nodded, when he reached the top step he let out a noise of realisation. "Ahhh that's your name.... what's your blonde friends name?" Ravus went over the control panel turning back to Gladiolus still looking as angry as before. "Well seeing as how the last time we meet was quite rocky, i would like to apologize for my past behaviour.... Let me officially introduce myself, Ravus Nox Fleuret." He held his hand out waiting for the appropriate response.  
“Gladiolus Amicitia...” Gladio took Ravus hand and shook it firmly. “The kid with the chocobo butt hair is Prompto Argentum...”  
Ravus' eyes squinted he knew he looked familiar, so it was a duty of being the kings shield in this bloodline. "Ahh thank you..." Ravus squeezed back just as firmly pulling his hand away quickly going over the control to Gladiolus. He punched in a location around Kettier highland, the mountains there would keep them hidden from the empire, he finally switched on the cloaking mechanism, it would give them 30 minutes of invisibility. That way the empire wouldn’t be able to follow them.

Prompt sat beside Ignis, playing with his hands. "How are you feeling? you look a little red, don’t go getting a fever on us".  
Ignis shook his head and laughed softly. “No, no, I’ll be alright after a good nights’ rest...” he went quiet for a moment and leaned back on the couch. “How are you feeling? If you’re really tired and don’t want to be kept up with Gladios’ snoring I’m sure the bed in the study could suffice for a night or two...”  
Prompto smiled patting Ignis's leg. "Yeah... might have a shower than hit it." Prompto stood up shouting. "Yo! Rav wheres the bathroom?" Ravus had just finished showing everything we he heard the blonde, he walked back down looking at him with a raised brow. "The bathroom is that door, right there". He pointed to the one the wall next to the lounge, Ravus walked over to Ignis helping him up "Down the hall first door on the right is the bedroom, second is the study, if you continue down the hall you will enter the garden. The door to the left is my room... there's towels in the bathroom, and the laundry is down stair if you need to wash anything. Make yourself at home, feel free to eat anything in the fridge... it has been a long day so I'm going to adjourn to my quarters with Ignis and have a much needed shower." Ravus guided Ignis down the hall urging him to touch the wall as they walk so he could get familiar with his surroundings.  
Ignis used both hands, trying to figure out the spacial awareness around himself. Getting to a door he went to open it but Ravus opened it for him and guided him to the seat near the end of the bed. “Go have a shower. I....need a bit of time to myself if that’s alright...”  
Ravus shook his head. "You’re as filthy as me right now and it’s killing me see you all walk around my place spreading dirt and blood everywhere. I'll be cleaning all tomorrow I know it... if have shower first I will just end up dirty again trying to help you into the bath, so please come to the bathroom hop in the shower quickly wash off then Ill put in the bath. I'll shower and leave you to have some privacy to yourself." Ravus squatted down taking both Ignis's hands in his own. "Trust me washing will help rather than wallowing in flith".  
Ignis sighed and squeezed ravus hands in his own. “A shower would be good...” he agreed as he forced himself to stand.  
Ravus helped him stand guiding him to the bathroom, once they were in the guiding didn’t stop he made him feel where everything was. Ravus sat him down on the baths step, as he put a plug in and started the bath. Ravus stepped over to the mirror, he look like he had caught on fire- it was ridiculous. He pulled his clothes off, more so peeled off almost of it was wet and burnt somehow, taking off what remained of his armour throwing it to the side as well. He walked back over to Ignis patting his shoulders. "Do you want a hand undressing?"  
Ignis moved away from the touch. “No I’m quite capable of doing this myself...” He murmured and pulled his clothes off quickly. Getting to his glasses he felt around for the sink to put them to the side.  
"Thats good." Ravus sat on the edge of the bath trying his best not to stare at Ignis. He would not betray his trust but those legs seemed to go on forever, only stopping when meeting by far the best ass Ravus had ever seen. The High Commander turned away, stopping the faucet of the bath he walked over to the shower opening the door.  
"Three steps this way... is it okay that I join you in the shower that way you won't get the shampoo and conditioner or body wash mixed up? They are all similar bottles."  
“That’s understandable...” Ignis said as he got up and took three steps to the shower. He was short by a few inches but he reached out and held the shower door.  
Ravus pulled the handle on adjusting it till it was a nice temperature, he stepped under the water letting it cascade down his chest enjoying the warm it brought him.  
Hearing the running water Ignis stepped in, doing his best to give ravus space. He kept his head up, letting the water push his hair back as he pondered. The crystal had saved him, it brought him to a point that was no longer teetering to death, but it couldn’t heal his vision. Was this his life now? He assumed yes. He would never see Noctis again, never have a normal life and would have dependency on others- as independent as he could be, there would be points he would need assistance. The more he thought about it the more his chest hurt, he started crying silently, knowing the shower would hide most of it.  
Ravus turn when he heard shallows breath from behind him "Oh Ignis..." He pulled the advisor into a hug, rubbing his back softly with the soapy loofah he was using. "I’m sorry so you lost so much. I wish I could do something for you but this all comes with time. We don’t know how bad it is and there may be a fix in the future." Ravus sighed, resting his chin on Ignis's head holding him tight. "You think you're bad but you should have seen me when I lost my arm... you're so much stronger than I..."  
Ignis pulled away and ended up hitting the wall of the shower. “I’m okay I just need to be alone for one bloody moment...” He snapped, standing in the corner of the shower with his arms folded, he could at least tell where everything was from here.  
Ravus felt a little hurt that Ignis didn't trust him, but he remembered how he felt after the ring took so much from him. "Sorry for invading your personal space. I'll go... I’m done anyway. The bath is ready for you and there is a towel on the edge of it, I’ll leave you a change of clothes at the door." Ravus stepped out of the shower wrapping his towel around his waist leaving as quietly as he could.  
Ignis waited until he heard Ravus shut the door behind him. He felt bad for pushing him away but he needed this, he needed to be alone to clear his head. Fumbling around a bit he cleaned himself, not caring if he used the shampoo or body wash he needed to clean himself. He only spent a few minutes in the shower, assuming he was clean he turned the shower off and carefully made his way to the bath. 

He hadn’t had a bath in months. With the four of them on the road he was always quick in and out of the bathroom, ensuring there was enough time for the others. Laying back he sighed and took everything in. The bath smelt beautiful, Ravus must have put something nice in the water. The man had been very close with him since what had happened in the keep. Did he feel obligated to? He was being respectful, although at times he would get close to him. Very close. His face went red again and his mind went back to what the had done. All of it, everything about Ravus came down to one fact. Did he like being in the other mans company? Well, yes, but intimately was a different story. He would have to see, if now, he still enjoyed the other...things...they had done together. Without being influenced by anything, it would come down to the basic needs of attraction. 

Snapping his fingers he sat upright. That’s all he had to do. That, and apologise to Ravus for pushing him away. But time to himself was very valuable. Feeling around for the towel he got out of the bath, drying himself down he wrapped it around his waist and went back into the master bedroom.


	12. Sleep

Ravus had put a loose pair of pants on, leaving a pair and a shirt for Ignis to one side of bathroom door. He quickly left the bedroom heading out to the kitchen, he grabbed out some plates and moved with grace throughout the kitchen to make some everyone something to eat. He pulled out a serving tray placing a plate with a sandwich on it and a tea set with two cups, the second the kettle boiled he pour it into the teapot. He put two sandwiches on one plate and a glass of water taking it to the guest bedroom door placing it there on the ground.   
He went back to the kitchen quickly making a hot chocolate, he grabbed the other plate with one sandwich. He walked down the long hall, he went to stop in front of the study door but continued when he heard a noise from the garden. He walked with caution, but relaxed when he saw Umbra running around Gentiana she gave him a small nod and disappeared. Umbra ran over circling Ravus the man couldn’t help but smirk.   
"Oh it's been a while since I've seen you... come now boy, I know someone who needs you." Ravus walked back to the study knocking lightly before stepping in, he saw Prompto curled up facing the wall just in his boxers crying. Ravus let out a sigh.   
"I brought you something to eat and a hot chocolate... these always used to cheer Luna up, I also have someone to keep you company." Ravus nodded to the bed and Umbra jumped as he placed the plate down on the bedside table.  
Prompto slowly rolled over sniffing trying to get himself together, his eyes widened in surprise how did Umbra get here. He pulled the small dog into his lap cuddling it. "Th-thank you... you didn't have to... what are you doing here puppy". Ravus huffed a laugh walking over to the desk grabbing the box of tissues placing them on bed beside Prompto. "Please eat before you sleep alright... Umbra take good care of him." Ravus stated as he left the room, leaving Prompto to be bewildered.

Ravus made his way back to the kitchen grabbing the tray and walking back down the hall, he knocked on Gladiolus door as he past not wanting to deal with him. He headed back into his room spotting Ignis sitting on the side of the bed in a towel. "Are you feeling better? I have some food and tea for you.". Hearing the door open he instinctively looked up. “Much better, thank you...” the man shuffled over to the side to give Ravus room to sit and ended up falling off the bed. He chuckled a little and sat up, readjusting his towel around him.Ravus held in a laugh, but smiled widely. "It's good to see you haven't lost your grace." He made his way over placing the tray down on the bedside table before walking over to the bathroom door to retrieve the clothes he had placed there. "I plan to be just as graceful, whether I am able to see or not..." Ignis said simply. "I can't recall where you had placed my clothes for me...if you wouldn't mind telling me where they are...".  
Ravus dropped the clothes into Ignis's lap. "How many sugars?" He walked over to the tray pouring the tea into the cups, looking back at Ignis for a moment. "And milk or black tea?". “Just one, and black please....” Ignis responded and felt through his clothes to figure out what everything was. He couldn’t find his underwear so he just got up and turned away to pull on the track pants and shirt. “The shirts a bit big, but I suppose it’ll do for now...”. Ravus added the sugar, mixing it through with a soft clink. The white haired man stepped over to Ignis, he looked at the underwear on the floor with a cocked head. "Not a fan of boxers...?"  
“Oh I... didn’t... know...” Ignis started rummaging around on the floor for them. “Could you...turn around for a moment...?”. Ravus took the boxers leaving Ignis and putting them back in his drawers. "No you don't get them now." Ravus stated. “...what?” Ignis said in surprise. “I couldn’t find them, so you’re taking them away...?”. Ravus walked back over quietly, leaning down to whisper in Ignis's ear. "Yes... you missed your chance to get in my boxers...". Ignis fell over, his face burning red he didn’t know what to say. He just shrugged with a soft “Oh...o...okay then...”. Ravus huffed a laugh, bending over to pull Ignis up with ease helping him over to the bed placing him down softly. "Sorry I'll stop teasing you so much." Ravus took the plate placing it in Ignis's hands. "It’s just a sandwich, so you should be fine to eat it without making a mess.". Ignis face was still red, he nodded and started eating. He didn’t realise how hungry he was, he started pacing himself not wanting to devour the sandwich so quickly and rudely. “It’s difficult judging someone’s meaning when you can’t see their face...” he admitted. “I’m certain it’s something I’ll pick up quickly.”  
Ravus picked up his own tea sipping it, he sat beside Ignis with a smirk. "By the looks of your face you understand the meaning in what I said... although that’s not entirely true you haven't missed your chance." Ravus placed his tea down, laying back on the bed a soft sigh escaping his lips. "Im sorry, I'm acting so different... I have had to hold my tongue for the past ten years... that and well I… haven't had a friend to talk with, it has been all politics...".  
“I can imagine. Noct loosens his tongue quite a lot when he’s out on the road...” Ignis finished off his food and reached around to try and find where his tea was. “My apologies for snapping at you earlier... I needed to clear my head by myself...”. Ravus nodded "That quite alright, I've had worse... you needed your space." The older man stretched his arms up in a yawn. "It's been a long day... few days.". Ignis nodded and brought his tea closer to him. He ended up spilling a little bit he sighed and took a sip. “Ravus....do you...enjoy my company...?”  
"Yes... yes I do. I haven't felt this at ease in so long, I don't fear you will stab me at any moment." Ravus sat up slightly resting on his elbows. "I guess this is what my sister was nagging me about that it is nice to have someone you can trust. I had her... but that was one sided for far too long until I realised how foolish I was…. Far to late i will add" He looked at his MT arm clenching his fist.  
“I trust you...” Ignis took another sip of his tea, not really sure how to word his next question. “Could you...if it’s okay can you…” He sighed and wetted his lips. “I would like to request a kiss from you. Only if you feel comfortable, I felt as if...things felt a little forced...at the keep and I’d like to see how things could go...” He didn’t mean to keep talking he just felt he needed to evaluate and explain the sudden need for the kiss.  
Ravus sat up rather quickly, his eyes widening. "You continue to surprise me..." Ravus took Ignis's face in his hands, kissing his lips softly giving a quick peck before diving back into a full open mouthed kiss full of want. Ignis nearly dropped his tea, he opened his mouth a little and his heart fluttered. He didn’t know what to do but open his mouth slightly and mirror what Ravus was doing. Pulling away he took a few deep breaths, touching his lips he leaned away to focus on his thoughts.   
“I wasn’t sure about my feelings...after what happened in the keep but....” he rubbed his thumb over the corner of his lips. “It...this is nice...” He leaned his head over to try and kiss Ravus again but ended up kissing his cheek. Ravus smiled, this man was far too adorable for his own good. He took the tea from his hands placing it on the tray and pulled the advisor's hands up to his face letting him hold his face in place. "I'm glad... do as you please, I will happily accept all you want to offer."  
Ignis held Ravus’s face and rubbed his thumbs over his cheekbones. He leaned over and kissed him again experimentally, giving him a handful of slow soft kisses to his lips. “If you can’t tell, I am rather new to this so forgive me for being so hesitant...”. Ravus lent back a little at the remark, something striking a cord with him. "New?... your first time with a man, I’m sure you have some experience with women. It's not all that different..."  
Ignis forced a laugh, he shook his head slightly and his expression shifted. “No I...I really don’t have....any experience...” He admitted, his face going red again. “I’ve honestly never...been this intimate with anyone...”. Ravus opened his mouth to say something but he voice betrayed him, he looked at Ignis with eyes filled with guilt. "I-I I'm so sorry, I took your virginity. I didn’t realise what you meant, I... I shouldn't have taken you in that state. I’m no better than Ardyn." Ravus felt his throat tighten, Ignis didn't deserve that.  
“I’m not concerned about my virginity...” Ignis face was bright red now. “You didn’t know...it’s not your fault and I couldn’t...articulate things very well when I was in that state...” His hands were still on ravus face, he moved him close and kissed his lips again gently. “It’s alright. I’m...still coming to terms with it but... I did enjoy what we did just now.” He shrugged and pulled away. “Perhaps we could do it again, see how things go...?”. Ravus pulled Ignis into a tight hug kissing the side of his face. "How could you forgive me... but yes, I would more than happy to. I’ll do whatever you wish" he would, he needed to feel better about what he had done.  
“Excellent...” Ignis hugged him back and kissed the side of his face. He kissed his cheek a few times, each one was slightly different. “I...need to get the hang of it I suppose...” Ravus' eyes softened, he held Ignis's face in his hands. He started off with a soft kiss before deepening it, slowly dipping his tongue in to explore his mouth. Ravus smirked into the kiss when he heard a moan slip from Ignis's lips. Ignis pulled away and covered his mouth, immediately dismissing the sound he had made. “I...I think that’s enough... for today...”  
Ravus was glad Ignis couldn't see, he shifted fixing his pants trying to hide his eagerness. "Mmm... if you’re not careful, I will not be able to stop.". Ignis’ face stayed pink as he moved to the side to push the bed covers away. “I... think it’d be wise to rest though. It has been a long day...”. Ravus sat up, looking down at himself in annoyance. "I'll be back in a moment..." He needed to calm himself down or get some from of release, they were just kissing and he was already this wound up.  
“Take your time. I...don’t mind sharing the bed with you Ravus...” Ignis pulled the blankets over and made himself comfortable. "I'll warn you now... I may end up crushing you. I have a tendency to destroy pillow i cling to them" Ravus turned on his heel, walking into the bathroom quickly. He went to sink turning on cold he splashed his face to try and cool down. Ravus ended putting his head under the tap letting the water run over the back of his neck.  
Ravus let out a huff turning the tap off, he stared at himself in the mirror his hair dripping down his chest. The white haired man looked around the room spotting the sullied clothes on the ground he found himself picking up Ignis' shirt. He brought it up to his face smelling it, he rubbed his face into it more breathing heavily as his right hand travelled into his pants fondling himself. Ravus pulled himself free of his pants and pick up his pace jerking himself to completion as breathed in Ignis' scent. Ravus came with a soft moan his face hidden in the fabric. When he dropped the shirt he saw his contorted reflection in mirror. His heart skipped a beat as for a split second his reflection showed the daemon that he had been turned into, he flinched away from the image as he felt bile urging its way up his throat.   
He coughed up into the sink tears filling his eyes. He glanced down and washed it away, seeing the combination of bile and grey black fluid he let out a weak sob. It took Ravus several minutes to compose himself and clean up, he felt awful- his stomach hurt, his throat burned and his head throbbed in pain. He took longer in the bathroom than he wished, he did his best to quietly leave the bathroom to join Ignis in bed.  
Ignis had laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. The man slept on his back, one arm above the blankets he leaned his head towards Ravus when he heard something. Too exhausted to do anything he nuzzled into the pillow and fell back into a deep sleep. Ravus slid into bed quietly falling asleep on his side as far away from Ignis as he could to ashamed of himself to even look at him. But as he slept he eventually rolled over until his face was nuzzled into Ignis' chest and his arms and one leg wrapped around the smaller mans body.

Ignis didn’t sleep very well that night. His dreams consisted of repeats of the visions he had seen, of Ardyn with weapons surrounding him, of Noctis disappearing, of his skin flaking, coming off in chunks and revealing burnt ash and bone. He would be quiet for a while but every hour he would tense up and arch his back a little.  
Ravus squeezed him tightly every time his dreams started to terrorize him with images of his corruption, of how he hurt Ignis. His dream taking it further, he found himself unable to stop. Too far gone, he killed Ignis along with others his heart breaking as he lost control. Even his dear Luna tried to stop him, but with no avail her body was impaled on his sword. Ravus held tightly onto Ignis his nightmares making him unable to stay completely still as he slept.  
Ignis ended up waking up in the middle of the night, his mind plagued with the image of Ardyn. He was the last person he saw before his vision had turned to eternal blackness and he despised the man for doing that. Feeling limbs around his body he heard Ravus’ voice mumbling in his sleep and realised the man had fallen asleep cuddling him. He wasn’t sure what to do, he could tell he was having a nightmare but didn’t want to wake him. Wrapping his arms around him he nuzzled his hair, hoping that would be enough to calm him down.  
Mismatched eyes fluttered open for a moment feeling Ignis holding him, he closed them again a small yawn escaping him. "Thank you dear~" He mumbled slightly mispronounced as he fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
Ignis accepted the apology with a nod, keeping his face in Ravus soft hair. Continuing to cuddle Ravus he didn’t end up sleeping for the rest of the night, too concerned for the man’s wellbeing. He had done a similar thing with Noct when his father had passed it was about a week before Noct could sleep properly without assistance. He could cope without a few hours of sleep to ensure Ravus was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets some kudos, i'll keep doing more chapters but otherwise really what is the point i'll keep my drabble to myself~


End file.
